Changing Sides
by Elektra1
Summary: Stephanie proves that she really is Daddy's little girl. Now can Steph and Jericho put their differences aside for the betterment of the WWF and end the threat of Heyman and Shane's Alliance?
1. Part One

Fanfic: A Nice Place to Visit - Part Two (part one posted a while ago)

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part One**

By: [Elektra][1]

MONDAY NIGHT 

WWF Superstar, Chris Jericho, stretched in his locker room as he awaited his match. It was a Monday night. 9:30pm to be exact. A big TV night, and he was to face "Stone Cold" Steve Austin for the WWF title – an opportunity he had been given due to the injuries sustained by Angle after Austin had thrown him off the stage a week earlier. 

_ They took something of ours_, Jericho thought, _and I'm going to get it back, or get my ass kicked trying!_ He paused for a moment, "With my luck, I'm probably going to get my ass kicked trying…" he muttered aloud to himself. 

With that not-so-positive thought, he headed out of the dressing room and towards the ring. 

*** 

Jericho stood face to face with Austin, trying not to be distracted by the ever-smirking Stephanie McMahon outside the ring. 

Austin had brought Alliance member Rhyno with him, and Chris could see it very easily becoming a 2 on 1 match. Actually, with Stephanie, it would be a 3 on 1 match. _Guess Steph doesn't have much faith in her boys after all…_ Jericho thought. 

The bell rang, and the match was on. 

Outside the ring, Stephanie watched as Jericho went after Austin… then felt someone staring at her. She turned to see Rhyno smiling. Stephanie furrowed her brow, finding the smile somewhat disturbing. _Just keep up appearances…_ she thought to herself. _No one will know…_

She offered Rhyno a smile in return, turning her attention back to the ring, and feeling very self-conscious in her black leather pants and black spandex tank top. 

Stephanie jumped up on the ring apron to distract the ref. Jericho wasn't sure WHY, as Austin seemed to be gaining the advantage. 

Jericho broke free from Austin's attack and shoved the ref out of the way as he grabbed Stephanie and pulled her into the ring. 

"Stay OUT of my match!" Jericho hissed angrily. "I don't need you costing me this belt!" 

"And I didn't need you bringing attention to my…" she stopped, trying to find a delicate way to say it, "My… new enhancements!" she finished, "But yet, you did!" 

"Listen, Princess… I—" Before Jericho could finish his sentence, the air was knocked out of him as Rhyno gored him to the mat. Chris grabbed his ribs, wincing in pain. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rhyno concerning himself with Stephanie. 

Rhyno was looking at the boss with a smile on his face. A strange one. Jericho realized what it was, and would have burst out laughing if his ribs didn't hurt so damn much at the moment. Rhyno had a crush! 

"I'm ok! Go away, Rhyno!" Stephanie demanded, not pleased with the attention as she began backing away… and bumped into Jericho, who had managed to get back on his feet. 

Stephanie spun around to stare at the man she considered enemy #1, then quickly ducked behind him. Jericho craned his neck to look at her cowering behind his back. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. 

"Never mind! Just stand there!" she hissed back. 

"She's all yours!" Jericho replied as he stepped away, then turned to Stephanie, "Be gentle. It's his first time!" 

Jericho quickly turned his attention back to Austin as the Alliance leader came at him with a chair. Jericho grabbed the chair and tossed it out of the ring. The two shared blows and chops once again as the match continued. 

*** 

Backstage, the WWF wrestlers watched Austin vs Jericho on the monitor with great interest. 

"She really has no faith in her Alliance boys if she has to keep interfering," Matt Hardy started as he watched Stephanie at ringside. 

"So it seems," Jeff Hardy said, then smirked, "Or maybe she just wants to get REALLY close to Chris!" 

"Uhhh… I highly doubt that!" Matt replied. 

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Lita leaned forward and studied the monitor before her, "Is she interfering on CHRIS'S behalf?!" 

On the screen, Stephanie had grabbed the title belt from Austin before the Stone Cold madman had had a chance to use it on the blonde Canadian. 

Austin glared at Stephanie incredulously, jaw-jacking and badmouthing the youngest McMahon. Stephanie's eyes showed her fear as she backed away from Austin. 

Austin was so preoccupied with Stephanie that he didn't notice Jericho sneaking up behind him. 

Before Austin could defend himself, Jericho knocked Austin's feet out from under him, and quickly placed him in the Walls, putting as much pressure on Austin's neck and back as possible. 

Unable to get to the ropes, Austin was forced to tap... 

The WWF locker room and the fans in the arena exploded into cheers as the camera quickly caught Stephanie running back to the dressing room like a bat out of hell. 

*** 

After Jericho took in the praise from the fans, he made his way backstage. Everyone, including Vince congratulated him. It was a triumphant time for the WWF. 

Still, Jericho couldn't help but wonder what the hell Stephanie McMahon was up to. Maybe he'd just have to find her and ask her himself!   


   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	2. Part Two

Fanfic: A Nice Place to Visit - Part Two (part one posted a while ago)

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Two**

By: [Elektra][1]

TUESDAY NIGHT 

Jericho's search for Stephanie the previous night had been unsuccessful. He was suspicious. Why had she helped him? What was she up to? 

Chris came upon Mr. McMahon's locker room/office, and knocked softly. There was no answer. He knocked again, this time a little harder. The door swung open, but he wasn't expecting who stood there. 

"YOU!" Jericho shouted angrily. 

"And… YOU!" Stephanie replied. 

Jericho frowned, narrowing his eyes, "Where is your father? Did you poison him or something?" 

"Nothing of the sort, Chris," Mr. McMahon's voice came from the back of the room. Jericho looked past Stephanie and saw Vince sitting calmly in a chair, "Come in," he said. Stephanie still stood in the doorway, glaring at Jericho, "Let him in, honey…" 

Stephanie glanced at her father, then reluctantly took a step away from the door. 

McMahon smiled, "Ahhh, that belt looks very good on you, Chris," 

"Thanks Vance, but…" he gestured to Stephanie, "I have a few questions…" 

"I know. I know. Let's just say… Stephanie has ALWAYS been Daddy's little girl!" McMahon replied, and put an arm around his daughter. 

"Daddy's little girl?" Jericho furrowed his brow, "So… you mean, daddy's little girl helped plot behind Shane's back?" he asked. 

"Well… just recently. I WAS all for the Alliance, but …" she shrugged, "I changed my mind," Stephanie answered. 

"Just like that?" Jericho asked, not quite believing her, "And what about Austin?" 

"That's what changed her mind," McMahon replied. "When Austin joined the Alliance, he sided with Shane, not Steph," Vince explained, "She tried to work with him for a bit, then saw how he was manipulating everyone," 

Jericho wasn't quite ready to believe her, "Last I saw, she was kissing Austin's a—" 

"Have you seen the way he's treated my guys?" Stephanie interrupted angrily, "Belittling RVD? Demanding a mass beat down on Tazz TWICE?" Stephanie shook her head, "It made me sick. Literally SICK! So I turned to daddy for advice." She sighed, "It took a lot of apologizing, but Daddy forgave me," She smiled warmly at her father. 

"Uh huh… and what about your little friend, Rhyno?" Jericho asked. 

Stephanie made a face, "Rhyno's decided to stay with Heyman and Shane," she explained, "I talked to the ECW guys this morning... without Heyman of course. I know Heyman and Shane are close. There was no chance in him seeing MY side of things!" 

"And this little… TALK…" Jericho asked, "What did it accomplish?" 

"Not much," McMahon replied, "RVD and Tazz seemed to be the only ones who wanted to join with the WWF. The rest of ECW pretty much decided to stick with The Alliance. They've been brainwashed by Austin…" 

"Surprising, considering they didn't have much brains to wash in the first place," Jericho replied, "Sort of like their boss..." 

Stephanie frowned at this comment. 

"Regardless," McMahon continued, "We expected most of them to show loyalty to Stephanie. I guess Austin was more influential then we thought. At least we were able to get the belt back," McMahon replied, "That's what is most important. We outnumber the Alliance anyway. We were hoping a few more would join us… but.." he shrugged, "What can you do?" 

"But why me?" Jericho asked, "I mean, I know Angle is hurt… but why not The Rock?" 

"We need him protecting the WCW title," 

"Taker or Kane?" Jericho asked. 

"Tag titles," McMahon replied, "And Benoit and Triple H are still injured, so—" 

"So… I was a last choice," Jericho replied, then sighed. That's why he had been granted the title shot. The WWF had run out of main eventers. 

"A last and DESPERATE choice," Stephanie added. 

Jericho sneered at Stephanie "If anyone knows DESPERATE---" 

"Stop it!" McMahon snapped angrily as he glared at Stephanie and Jericho, "As of right now, we are on the same team! You two have to work together whether you like it or not!" he then turned to Jericho, "And I would appreciate it if you NOT insult my daughter! She did a brave thing, and has most likely put herself in harm's way!" 

Well, Jericho couldn't deny that… but he also couldn't deny the way he felt. It was like a gut instinct to insult her. Every time he was near her, he felt frustrated … and uncomfortable… and… 

"And I want you to watch her!" McMahon was still talking. 

Jericho blinked, not quite sure he heard Vince correctly, "Ummm… WHAT?" 

"I want you to protect her. And I want every WWF Superstar to protect her as well! I'm going to call a meeting later on about this." 

"Hey, Vince… uh... you know, I'm the first guy they're going to go after here!" Jericho replied, "Who's going to protect ME?" 

"What, you can't take care of yourself?" Stephanie taunted. 

"Against twenty-plus Alliance members? I'd like to see YOU face those odds!" he paused, "Oh wait… you probably HAVE faced them… in their cars, in their hotel rooms, in their dressing rooms, in their—" 

"JERICHO!" McMahon shouted, his voice like thunder. Jericho quickly held his tongue. 

"This is ridiculous!" Stephanie shouted, "There's no way I can work with HIM!" 

"The feeling is mutual, Princess!" Jericho hissed. 

"Neither of you have a choice in this matter! You WILL work together!" McMahon demanded, "This is the END of the conversation! Go out and call all the WWF workers into the meeting room!" McMahon said, then noticed Stephanie and Jericho glaring at each other, neither moving, "Did you hear what I said? GET THE OTHER WWF SUPERSTARS NOW!" 

Stephanie and Jericho jumped, then quickly headed out to gather the others. 

  
[][2]

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com
   [2]: ../../../Website/HTML/ElekFics/VariousWrestlingFics/Changing Sides/WrestlingFanfic.html



	3. Part Three

Fanfic: A Nice Place to Visit - Part Two (part one posted a while ago)

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Three**

By: [Elektra][1]

THURSDAY MORNING 

"Steph, honey, I know how much you dislike Jericho, but right now, you need to work with him," Vince addressed his daughter in her hotel room. It was 9:30am. They were going over last minute plans for the live Smackdown that night. 

"But dad..." Stephanie started. 

"Don't '_but dad'_ me!" Vince replied, "This is more important then your squabble! This is about the future of the WWF! The future of our family business! You know the ins and outs of the Alliance. If Jericho is going to keep that belt, he's going to need your input!" Stephanie tried to protest, but her father would hear none of it, "Go find him," he demanded. 

Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine! I'll do it!" she replied unhappily, then headed out. 

*** 

Stephanie took a deep breath as she stood in front of Jericho's hotel room. She reached up and knocked on the door. 

"Jericho, open up!" she demanded. 

The door swung open to reveal a pony-tailed Jericho in a pair of black jeans and a black WWF tank top. 

"What do you want?" he snapped. 

Stephanie stared at him a moment, then quickly offered him a scowl, "Listen, daddy wants us to work together, and—" 

"Chris?" A soft female voice called from inside the room, "Who's there?" 

Stephanie's eyes went wide, "Who the hell is that?" 

"I have company," Jericho replied, not feeling he really needed to give her more explanation then that. 

"Oh, Chris… come back to bed. I neeeeeed you…" the voice continued, but Stephanie was too annoyed to hear the joking snicker that followed, or notice Jericho trying to hold in his laughter. 

"What did you do? Pick up some two-bit ring rat last night?" Stephanie asked, "Why am I not surprised? You're just like every other man I know. Apparently you've found something more important to you then that title! I'll come back when you're not so… BUSY!" she spat out the last word, and stormed down the hall. 

*** 

Jericho shut the door, somewhat surprised by Stephanie's emotional outburst. He didn't recall offending her yet today. Why was she so angry? 

Jericho turned to the pretty redhead sitting at the coffee table. The two exchanged looks, then both burst out laughing. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was jealous!" Lita started after their laughter had died down, "Steph seemed pretty pissed off," 

"It's always fun to piss Stephanie off," Jericho replied, "But now she probably thinks I'm a male whore!" 

Lita furrowed her brow, "And since when do YOU care what Stephanie thinks?" she asked. 

"I DON'T!" he replied quickly, "I DON'T care what Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley," he said the last word with contempt, "Thinks of me! It's not as if she doesn't already consider me the scourge of the Earth!" 

Lita eyed him carefully as he sat down on the bed across from her, "Uh-huh. I can see how much you DON'T care…" she replied, "You're just feeling overly defensive today, is that it?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow, wondering exactly what was going through Jericho's mind. 

"Never mind about me…" Jericho replied, then offered his friend a smile, "Now let's get back to the business at hand -- our surprise party for your lover boy, Matt!" 

*** 

HALF-AN-HOUR LATER 

_ Pervert!_ Stephanie thought as she passed by Jericho's hotel room heading back to her own, _I can't believe he'd open his bed to some cheap tramp!_ She stopped when she heard a door open, and turned to see Lita coming out of Jericho's room. 

Stephanie's jaw nearly dropped. Were Lita and Jericho having an affair? And here she thought Jericho and the Hardys were best friends. _I guess it just goes to show that you never really know someone!_ Stephanie thought bitterly. 

Stephanie watched the two, quietly fuming as Lita and Jericho whispered what she assumed were sweet nothings to one another. 

*** 

"I'll see you tonight after Smackdown, weather permitting," Lita whispered to Jericho as she stepped into the hall, not wanting a certain pair of Hardy ears to hear their chat. 

"You heard about the storm warning, eh?" Jericho asked. 

Lita nodded, "I hope it's over before Smackdown," she smiled. "If it is, make sure you keep Matt occupied until 12am! He's not to step foot in the bar a minute earlier!" 

"I got it…" Chris replied, "Now go… BEFORE Matt starts wondering where his woman disappeared to!" 

"Thanks, Chris. You're a good friend!" she clapped her hands gleefully, "This is going to be the best surprise party ever!" 

"Well of course it is! _I_ helped plan it!" Jericho replied. 

"Were you BORN with that ego?" Lita joked. 

"No. It's something I worked long and hard to develop," he winked. 

Lita rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't have asked," she replied, "See you," she finished, and headed back to the hotel room she shared with Matt. It was 10am. The lazy bum would just be waking up.[][2]

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com
   [2]: ../../../Website/HTML/ElekFics/VariousWrestlingFics/Changing Sides/WrestlingFanfic.html



	4. Part Four

Fanfic: A Nice Place to Visit - Part Two (part one posted a while ago)

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Four**

By: [Elektra][1] THURSDAY AFTERNOON 

"Glad to see you're such good friends with Lita!" Stephanie hissed as she came up to Jericho, who was busy enjoying his lunch in the hotel's Café. 

Jericho furrowed his brow, not sure what she was referring too. He then came to the realization that Stephanie had probably seen Lita coming out of his room that morning. 

"Not that it's any of your business," he started, "But Lita and I were—" 

"I don't WANT to know what you and Lita were doing!" Stephanie snapped, "You disgust me!" She turned to leave, but Jericho grabbed her wrist, "Let me go!" Stephanie demanded. 

Jericho threw some money on the table to pay for his lunch, then dragged a struggling Stephanie out of the Café. 

*** 

Jericho pulled Stephanie down the hallway and into an empty elevator, pressing the top floor. It would give him a few minutes to talk to her at least, "Listen, you're not to tell Matt that you saw Lita coming out of my room!" 

"Why not? He has a right to know!" 

"He DOESN'T have a right to know that Lita and I were planning a surprise birthday party for him tonight!" Jericho snapped angrily. 

"Surprise party? Is that the excuse?" Stephanie asked. 

Jericho was growing increasingly impatient with the little Princess, "While I don't know why this is any of your business, YES. We were talking about a surprise party! Don't believe me? Come to the Fox and The Firkin after Smackdown tonight. Maybe you can even help Lita, Trish, and Jeff set up the streamers and balloons!" 

Stephanie eyed Jericho carefully, "You're serious, aren't you?" she asked. 

"Yes… or is that type of menial work below you?!" he asked. 

"I mean, you're serious that you were talking about a surprise party!" she replied, "And yes, that type of menial work IS below me!" 

"Don't you have any friends you'd do that for?" he asked, "Or are they all arrogant snobs like you who see a fun little surprise party as low class?" 

"Don't start on my friends!" Stephanie snapped, "We have parties… just… not at cheap little pubs named after animals!" 

"Whatever!" Jericho rolled his eyes, then decided to change the subject, "So why did you come to my hotel room earlier today anyway?" 

Stephanie crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, "Daddy wanted me to talk to you about the Alliance. He really wants to keep the title belt in the WWF… even if it IS you who has to carry it!" 

Before Jericho could respond, the lights flickered out and the elevator ground to a violent halt. Stephanie screamed as she went careening into Jericho, throwing both of them to the ground. 

"What the HELL was that!" Jericho shouted. The emergency floodlight went on – a bare spotlight that cast frightening shadows on the walls. 

"Power outage?!" Stephanie gasped. 

"Damn!" Jericho replied, then looked at her, "Hey, I know you've got a crush on me, but really, Steph, this isn't the way to go about asking me out!" Jericho replied as Stephanie made no effort to get off him. 

"Oh PLEASE!" Stephanie snapped, and quickly jumped to her feet, "It'll never happen, Jericho!" 

"Uh huh…" Jericho replied as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Does Trip know you jump on every man you're stuck in an elevator with?" he asked. 

"Leave him out of this!" Stephanie hissed. 

Jericho raised an eyebrow, "Touchy touchy. What's going on with you and Trip lately anyway?" 

"None of your business! I… I just want to get out of here, ok?" Stephanie banged on the steel doors, "OPEN UP! LET ME OUT!" Her efforts were futile. 

"Looks like you're stuck in here with me, Stephie," Jericho smirked smugly, "But I'm sure being stuck in an elevator with a man is nothing new for you," 

"How DARE you!" she sputtered, "I have had it up to HERE with your crude comments and your arrogant attitude! I am Stephanie McMahon, damnit! You will NOT speak to me that way!" 

"I'll speak to you any way I want to!" Jericho replied 

Stephanie took a deep breath and turned back to the door, "OPEN THIS DOOR!" she shouted, "Open it NOW!" 

Jericho leaned against the wall, finding Stephanie's hissy fit rather amusing. Stephanie put an ear to the door, but heard nothing. 

Suddenly, the floodlight flickered. The last thing Stephanie wanted right now was to be trapped in the dark with Chris Jericho, who seemed more preoccupied with laughing at her then trying to get out. 

Jericho glanced at Stephanie, noticing her stare, "Yes? Can I help you!?" 

"Shouldn't you be trying to get us out of here?! She asked. 

"You seem to be doing a good job all by yourself," 

Stephanie frowned, "Can you NOT look so amused?!" she snapped, "You're such a---" Stephanie was interrupted by a clap of thunder. The light flickered again. 

"I guess the storm warning was justified after all…!" Jericho replied. 

"STORM WARNING?" Stephanie repeated. 

"Don't you listen to the local stations when we travel? They've been warning about a storm front all day!" 

Stephanie turned back to the door, pounding furiously. Stuck in an elevator with her mortal enemy during a storm was NOT her idea of fun! 

"Move your over-enhanced silicone chest!" Jericho demanded. Stephanie glared at him. She was about to speak, but was forced to jump out of the way as he charged at the door, which separated ever so slightly. Jericho grabbed his shoulder and winced, "Damn." 

"Serves you right!" Stephanie snapped, "And now that we're free, I'm leaving!" Stephanie stuck her hands between the doors, and tried to pull them apart… but to no avail, "Open up!" she shouted again. A clap of thunder wrenched a scream from Stephanie's throat. Ever since she was little, she had always hated storms. Why hadn't she outgrown that? 

Stephanie screamed again as Jericho grabbed her shoulder. 

"Will you please shut the hell up?!" Jericho snapped. 

"Get your hands off me!" she demanded. 

"Trust me, Stephanie, I don't want my hands ON you!" he said, "But I figure we'd have a better chance of getting out of here if we worked together!" he grabbed one door and motioned for her to grab the other. "One, two, three… PULL!" the doors slowly pulled apart… to reveal a wall, and just a hint of a ledge. The space wasn't wide enough for them to climb out though. 

Stephanie closed her eyes, muttering to herself, "Gotta get out… gotta get out…" 

Jericho watched her. Was she hyperventilating? "You're claustrophobic, aren't you?" he asked. 

"Shut up! Just… get me out of here!" she snapped. 

Jericho cupped his hands and knelt in front of her, "Here. A foot up. Open the ceiling hatch!" 

"What? No smart ass joke about my claustrophobia?" Stephanie asked. 

"There's a time for jokes and there's a time to get the hell out of an elevator before you pass out!" he replied, "Now accept my help and open the ceiling hatch!" 

Stephanie took off her shoes and put her foot in his hands, pressing against the wall for support as she climbed onto Jericho's broad shoulders. 

"Word of advice, Steph," Jericho started, "Don't wear a skirt next time you're trapped in an elevator. I'm seeing way too much of you here!" 

"PERVERT!" Stephanie snapped, and kicked him in the head with her stocking feet. 

"Oh yeah, that hurt…" he replied dryly. 

"Did I tell you how much I hate you yet today?" Stephanie asked. 

"No. I guess you forgot - what with jumping my bones a few minutes ago and all," 

"I DID NOT—" she stopped and shook her head, "Now you're just trying to make me mad!" 

"At least it got your mind off being trapped in an elevator," Jericho muttered quietly. 

Stephanie pulled herself up through the escape hatch. Did she hear correctly? Had Jericho purposely angered her to ease her panic attack? Why that was… well… downright HUMAN of him! 

"I need help opening the doors here," Stephanie called down, "Can you climb up?" 

Jericho spread his legs between two elevator walls, using the handrails on each side to boost himself up to the ceiling. He reached up and pulled himself through the escape hatch. 

"Well, that was fun," he smirked as he finally reached Stephanie. He then nodded for her to grab one floor door as he grabbed the other. They pulled and separated the doors just enough to climb through. 

"I say we take the stairs and go find my dad," she replied. Jericho nodded, and headed to the stairwell. 

Stephanie wanted to say something, but 'thank you' seemed too nice a word. 

After all, she wouldn't want him thinking she was actually RELIEVED he was there… now would she![][2]

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com
   [2]: ../../../Website/HTML/ElekFics/VariousWrestlingFics/Changing Sides/WrestlingFanfic.html



	5. Part Five

Fanfic: A Nice Place to Visit - Part Two (part one posted a while ago)

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Five**

By: [Elektra][1]

  
  


THURSDAY NIGHT - After Smackdown 

"I don't feel like going out tonight. I'm tired, man! Besides, the weather sucks!" 

"C'mon, Matt… the worst of the storm is over!" Jericho said. He had called Lita's cellphone to tell her that he and Matt were on the way. Unfortunately, Matt was whining about being tired. 

A surprise birthday party was a little pointless without the birthday boy present. 

"Helllllo, Jericho," Stephanie started as she came up to them. 

Jericho frowned, "Helllllo, Stephanie. What do you want?" 

"I want to have a meeting with all the WWF guys," she said, "I've told them we're meeting at the Fox and the Firkin. I expect you two to be there in ten minutes. Got it?!" Stephanie demanded. Jericho looked at her, his expression revealing his shock. Was she actually HELPING him get Matt to his own surprise party? "Well don't just stand there like an idiot! Get going! The meeting starts soon!" 

"Right. Well…" Jericho turned to Matt, "Shall we?" he asked. 

Matt sighed, "Fine fine…" he muttered, "Let's go!" Jericho and Matt quickly headed out. 

*** 

THE FOX AND THE FIRKIN 

"Man… you guys are great!" Matt said with a smile and he gulped down another drink, "And to think, I almost didn't want to come to my own surprise party!" 

Jericho smirked, "I would have dragged you if I had to!" 

Jeff looked at Jericho, "So… I guess we owe Stephanie thanks for that bogus meeting story to get Matt's ass here, huh?" 

"Yeah… that was pretty nice of her," Lita replied, "Kind of weird. I guess she's trying to make amends. Maybe she IS daddy's little girl after all!" 

"Oh great… and how many times has daddy screwed us all over?" Jericho asked. 

"Good point," Trish replied, having no love lost for the McMahon family herself, "Maybe we shouldn't trust her quite yet…" 

"Speaking of the billion dollar princess," Jericho muttered as he looked towards the door. 

Everyone turned to see Stephanie enter the bar. Lita snickered, "I guess she wanted to see if you were telling the truth, Chris," 

"Telling the truth about what?" Matt asked. 

"Oh, Chris and I were making final plans this morning, and Steph saw me coming out of his hotel room. Of course, she thought the worst. Chris told her what it was all about, but I guess she wanted to see for herself." 

Matt laughed, "You know, if I wasn't half-sloshed, I'd probably kick Chris's ass in a fit of jealously for having you in his room…" 

"Well then," Chris replied, "Let's get you TOTALLY sloshed!" Jericho called over the waitress, and ordered another drink for Matt. 

*** 

Stephanie watched Matt, Lita, Jeff, Trish, and Jericho laughing it up. Their corner of the establishment had been decorated with streamers and balloons, just like Jericho had said. 

Why she felt she needed proof, though, was a mystery to her. Why did she care what Jericho and his buddies did… or WHO for that matter? 

"Hey… you by yourself?" a voice spoke. Stephanie turned to see a dark-haired man sitting beside her. She could smell the liquor on his breath. Gross. Stephanie held up her hand, showing off her ring finger before the man could try a lame pickup line, "Pshaw… like that matters any more in this day and age," he replied. 

"It does to me…" Stephanie replied. Well, actually… it didn't. It's not like her and Hunter had a loving relationship. Business was business, and that's what her marriage was. 

Still, Stephanie was a faithful woman, despite what that jerk, Jericho, said about her. 

The man was not easily dissuaded. He put an arm around her and smiled, "How about one dance, huh? The horizontal kind…" 

"Ugh… you're a pig!" Stephanie snapped, then shoved his arm off her and headed to where the others were sitting, "Hi… mind if I join you?" 

The conversation at the table halted, each member eyeing Stephanie suspiciously. Stephanie pulled up a chair, making herself comfortable. 

"Uh… Stephanie…" Lita started, "No offence… but since when do you want to sit with us?" 

"Since the drunk at the bar tried to pick her up," Jericho replied, "Nice to know we're good for something…" 

"So… you've been watching me all night?" Stephanie asked. 

"Not really, no. I just happened to look across the bar at the time he was making his move. Kind of funny, actually. Maybe I should call him over to join us…" 

Stephanie grabbed Jericho's hand before he had a chance to wave it at the man, "Do it, and you'll be sorry!" she hissed. 

"Awww, look. They're holding hands. Isn't that cute?" Jeff started with a snicker. 

Stephanie quickly removed her hand from Jericho's, "Be quiet, Hardy…" she replied, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Hey, you think that's bad? She nearly jumped me in the elevator this morning!" Jericho replied. 

"The elevator stopped and I lost my balance!" Stephanie snapped angrily. "God… why DID I come to sit with you? You're all IDIOTS!" she began to get up, but Jericho grabbed her arm. 

"Calm down!" Jericho snapped, "Your latest squeeze is still sitting there drooling over you. You can go dance with him, or you can sit here and take our crap. Your choice!" 

Stephanie sighed and sat down again. Right now, taking crap seemed a lot more appealing. 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	6. Part Six

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Six**

By: [Elektra][1]

MONDAY NIGHT – after RAW 

"Where is it?!" Stephanie asked herself as she looked around the parking lot. "I know I parked it here somewhere!" She sighed. After a few minutes, she finally found it. 

Stephanie's rental car was around the back of the arena… and the front driver's window had been broken. The piece of junk was still managing to run though. Stephanie stared at her ruined automobile. "This is gonna cost me my security deposit!" she muttered. 

"Don't move…" a voice whispered. Stephanie jumped. She hadn't even heard Jericho come up behind her. 

"What are you—" she glared at him, "Did you do this to my car?!" she demanded. 

"No! I heard the crash, and came out to see what happened! Now shut up!" he lowered his voice, "Someone is hiding in the trees." Before Jericho had a chance to defend himself, a man quickly rushed out and gored the blonde to the concrete. 

The man turned to Stephanie, and smiled. 

"Rhyno?" she gasped. 

"Hey Steph…!" 

"Oh great," Jericho winced from the ground, "Your boyfriend!" 

"Steph… Paul wants to talk to you," Rhyno began, ignoring Jericho. 

"Rhyno, I broke all ties with Paul. You know that. Unless he wants to rejoin the WWF, I'm not talking to him!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jericho climb gingerly to his feet. He was about to sneak up behind Rhyno with a hubcap that had fallen off the car, "Jericho… don't!" Stephanie called out. 

Rhyno turned to Jericho, and Jericho froze. Why had she stopped him? Was she still allied with ECW? 

"Rhyno… you and me should talk. There's a place for you in the WWF. You know that, don't you?" Stephanie started, bringing Rhyno's attention back to her, "You don't have to take Austin's crap any more!" 

Jericho turned to Stephanie, "Are you attempting to appeal to his intelligence?" he asked, "Good luck!" 

Stephanie glared at Jericho, not believing he had the gall to be so rude when she was trying to make peace. 

"Ignore him! He's a jerk," Stephanie said to Rhyno, "But you know that already…" 

Rhyno put his hands on Stephanie's shoulders, smiling that creepy smiled that made Stephanie shiver, "Steph… you should come back to us. To the Alliance," 

"Rhyno, it's not going to happen! But that doesn't mean you can't join US!" 

"NO!" Rhyno snapped, "Paul E says I'm better off in ECW! I know he wouldn't lie to me!" Stephanie winced as Rhyno's grip tightened on her shoulder. 

"Really?" Jericho spoke up, "And who's butt has good ol' Paul been kissing lately? Not yours, that's for sure!" 

"That's enough!" Rhyno shouted, "You show respect to Paul E, or I'll beat it out of you!" 

Jericho shook his head in pity at Rhyno's idiocy, "That's sad, Rhyno. Really sad…" 

"Rhyno, listen," Stephanie tried to calm the volatile situation, "I'm a McMahon. The WWF is my life. It will always be my life! You understand that, right? I'm my father's daughter!" 

Rhyno scowled, "If you don't come back to us, things are gonna get real bad. That's what Paul E said," he explained, then glanced over at the ruined car. 

"YOU did that?" She gasped. 

He smiled proudly, "I learned how to hotwire cars a long time ago… learned how to destroy 'em too," he grew serious, "Kind of like how Paul E can destroy things…" 

"Are you threatening me?" Stephanie asked. 

"Come back to us…" Rhyno insisted, his voice growing louder, "You GOTTA come back to us!" 

Before Rhyno could further his intimidation, Jericho hit him over the head with the hubcap he was still holding. 

Rhyno fell to the ground, unconscious. Stephanie looked at Jericho, surprised by the events that had just transpired. 

"Damn… you sure attract winners, Steph," Jericho replied. He then dropped the hubcap and began to walk away. 

Stephanie grabbed his arm fearfully, "Wait! Don't leave me alone with … HIM!" She pleaded. 

"You don't want to be left alone with him then don't stand there like an idiot! Just go back inside the hotel and cry to daddy about the mean ol' Rhyno!" 

"I can't believe Paul would send him to threaten me like this! I've always treated him fairly! I've always treated ALL the ECW guys fairly!" 

"Um… you TURNED on them, Stephanie!" 

"No! I mean… yes… but I was hoping I'd bring the ECW with me to WWF! I didn't know Heyman, Shane, and Austin would turn them against me!" 

"You obviously haven't been watching WWF programming lately. Did you not notice the brainwashing Austin's been doing? These guys would give up their bodies for him!" Jericho studied Stephanie, "You're scared, aren't you?" he asked. "I mean, you're REALLY scared!" 

"I'm a McMahon! I'm not scared of anything!" Stephanie snapped. 

"So you're NOT worried about me leaving you here when Rhyno wakes up? Ok." He started to walk away again. Stephanie quickly chased after him, falling into step beside him, "What?" Jericho asked. 

"We might as well walk back to the hotel together… right?" she said. 

"Riiiight… but you're not scared…" Jericho taunted. 

"Shut up!" Stephanie snapped, and the two headed back to the hotel in silence. 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	7. Part Seven

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Seven**

By: [Elektra][1]

TUESDAY MORNING 

"So he sent Rhyno to threaten you?" Vince asked Stephanie as her and Jericho talked to Mr. McMahon in his hotel room. 

"A threat? Well, only if you consider the whole 'Paul E can destroy things' speech a THREAT…" Jericho started. 

"Shut up, Jericho!" Stephanie snapped, "This isn't the time to be sarcastic!" 

"This isn't the time to be skanky either, but judging from your outfit this morning, you still ARE!" Jericho replied. 

Vince sighed. Jericho and Stephanie didn't have to worry about Heyman. They'd end up destroying EACH OTHER! Vince had to get them to work together… and he had just the idea. 

"At the next PPV," he started before their argument could go further, "You will have Stephanie in your corner at ringside when you face Austin for the WWF title!" 

"WHAT?" Stephanie and Jericho shouted in sync. 

"Vince… you've got to be kidding? Sticking Stephanie out there isn't the smartest idea right now with Heyman's threats! I mean, she isn't even a wrestler!" Jericho replied. 

"HEY! I can kick ass when I need to!" Stephanie snapped. 

"Kick ass, or KISS ass?" Jericho asked snidely. 

"Both of you SHUT UP!" McMahon roared, then regained his composure, "If this is the only way to get you two to work together, so be it!" Before Jericho and Stephanie could protest, Vince silenced them, "That's final! Now go. I have work to attend to." 

"But daddy!" Stephanie started. 

"It's for the best, honey! Now go on. Daddy's busy!" Vince then made a grand gesture of picking up his cell phone and making a call. Stephanie and Jericho knew when they were being dismissed. 

*** 

"This is all YOUR fault!" Stephanie hissed as her and Jericho walked out of Vince's hotel room. 

"Really? And how do you figure that?" he asked. 

"You and your big mouth! If you would stop being such a JERK to me, daddy never would have stuck us together like that!" 

"Well if you would stop acting like a spoiled brat to ME---" 

"I am NOT a spoiled brat!" Stephanie snapped. 

"And I am NOT a jerk!" Jericho replied. 

"Good… then we are NOT going to gag both of you and trap you in an elevator again!" A voice interrupted. Jericho and Stephanie turned to see Lita, Trish, and the Hardys staring at them, all four looking rather annoyed. Matt was the one who had spoken, "You two having a yelling contest or something?" 

"Seems more like a pissing contest," Jeff offered. 

"Oh great…" Stephanie muttered, "Are you guys going to get on my case too? I know how close you are with… HIM…" she glared in Jericho's general direction. 

"Actually, we're going to get on BOTH your cases. You pretty much woke up the whole hotel," Lita spoke. 

"We weren't THAT loud," Jericho replied. 

"Well, yes you were," Trish answered. 

"So… what was the argument about THIS time?" Matt asked. "Or don't you know?" 

"It's HIS fault! HE was being a jerk… so daddy stuck me in his corner at the next PPV. He said we needed to work together! Hmpf!" 

"For once, Vince did the right thing…" Matt said with a smile. 

"Right thing? She can't even WRESTLE, Matt! Austin will tear her apart if he gets his hands on her!" Jericho snapped. 

Stephanie began to protest, "I TOLD you I can kick ass if I—" 

"I can help her with her wrestling skills," Lita interrupted before the two could start arguing again. 

"And Matt and I can teach you both the finer points of working together as a team," Jeff added. 

"And I can set up a fitness program so that you two will be in tip top shape when the PPV rolls around…" Trish replied. 

Jericho sighed, "Listen, I appreciate the help guys, but—" 

"But nothing!" Matt replied, "This is for the honor of the WWF!" 

"You realize you have no way to get out of this, right?" Lita asked with a smile. 

Jericho smirked slightly, "I know I'm going to regret this, but—" 

"You'll do it? GREAT!" Jeff finished for him. 

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Stephanie replied. All five superstars looked at her, waiting. Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Ok, FINE!" She finished. 

"All right!" Jeff cheered, "And while we're at it, we'll find a way to get you two to tolerate each other!" 

"Now THAT will be a feat in itself!" Jericho replied. 

"If it's for the betterment of the company, we're more then willing to try," Trish said with a smile. "Come on. Let's all head to my hotel room and make plans!" 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	8. Part Eight

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Eight**

By: [Elektra][1]

THURSDAY AFTERNOON 

"I can't believe I'm stuck training with the Hardys, and Lita… and JERICHO!" Stephanie said into the phone. 

"Well, let's face it, Steph, you need the training. You're not a wrestler!" Triple H replied on the other end of the line. 

"Great. Now you sound like Jericho! Listen, I may not be specially trained like everyone else, but I live and breathe this business! I can take care of myself! Ugh. I HATE all of them! Especially Jericho!" 

"It's for your dad. For your family! Just have patience. I'm sure you'll come through it with flying colours, though I can't say I'm too happy about you being at ringside with Austin's current state of mind. What if he stuns you?" 

"He won't. I won't let him!" 

"Easy to say. Not so easy to stick to when you're actually out there!" Hunter replied. 

"Lita's taken the stunner before. Maybe I can ask her how to avoid it…" Stephanie thought. 

"I hope she has some advice for you! I really don't want to see my wife turn into a pancake!" 

Stephanie smiled, "Wow… you really do care, don't you, Hunter?" 

There was a slight pause, then, "Yeah. Yeah, I care a lot…" 

Stephanie furrowed her brow. Did he sound hesitant? No. Of course not! Why would he be hesitant to admit he cared about her? He was her husband… despite the circumstances of their marriage. 

"Anyway, I have to hang up before my phone bill goes through the roof. I'll talk to you again later. G'bye honey…" Stephanie said. 

"Yeah, g'bye Steph…" Triple H said, then she heard the click of the phone. 

Stephanie cradled the handset. Hunter had been sounding more and more distant lately. It was as if he had other things on his mind. She knew he was working hard rehabbing his injury… but he could have at least sounded HAPPY to hear from her when she called home. 

_ Oh well**,**_ Stephanie thought, _Maybe he's just had a bad day…_

She hoped that's all it was. 

*** 

FRIDAY AFTERNOON – The Hardy backyard 

"Ok, what do you know, Steph? Move-wise I mean?" Lita asked. 

"I know arm bars, punches, kicks… umm…" Stephanie racked her brains, trying to think what else she had learned in her limited training. 

"Uh, maybe we'll start from the beginning," Lita said, and motioned for Stephanie to follow her into the makeshift ring that had been sitting in the Hardys backyard since they were young enough to train. 

While Lita attempted to teach Stephanie, Matt and Jeff spoke to Jericho, "You know you're going to have to trust each other, right? None of this 'I expect her to turn on me in the middle of the match' stuff," Matt said. 

"Can I really trust Stephanie McMahon though?" Jericho asked, "I mean, we're talking about a woman who turned against her own father not too long ago before begging him to take her back!" 

"You have to trust her. You have no choice… or else you'll both get your asses kicked," Jeff replied. 

"How do I know SHE'S not the one who'll be doing the ass kicking?" Jericho muttered, "Edge trusted Christian, and they're BROTHERS!" 

"Are you purposely making this difficult?" Matt asked, "Yeah, Christian went loony tunes on Edge, but who says Steph will do that to you? Give her a chance. If she DOES double cross you, you can give us the 'I told you so' speech, ok?" 

"Besides," Jeff added, "I think she's really serious about bringing down Heyman and Shane. After the scare Rhyno gave her, she seemed pretty determined," 

"I'm surprised she wasn't running to the APA, demanding them to protect her 24/7," Jericho said. 

"Maybe she couldn't afford their beer money?" Jeff smiled. 

Jericho smiled in return, then turned to the ring, watching Stephanie. She was catching on quickly. He was actually impressed! 

"Hey, Steph looks pretty good in Wrestling tights," Jeff commented, and received a smack on the back of his head from Trish, who handed everyone but Jeff an iced-tea, "What? I'm just being honest!" 

"You don't have to be THAT honest! Especially when I'm standing right here!" Trish pouted. 

"At least she isn't looking trampy for once," Jericho replied as he took in Stephanie's one-piece outfit, then he turned back to the Hardys, who were looking at him with smiles. 

"You think she's attractive, don't you?" Jeff teased. 

"What?" Jericho asked, "You've GOT to be kidding me!" 

Jeff raised his eyebrows, "Really? Take a look at her, and tell me differently!" 

"You're out of your mind, Jeff…" Jericho replied. 

"Go on, Chris… take a look! Or are you worried that I'm right?" Jeff smirked, "To borrow a phrase from Benoit, 'prove me wrong'!" 

"I've proved Benoit wrong on more then one occasion!" Jericho replied, "And I'll prove YOU wrong to…" he turned back to the ring and studied Stephanie carefully. Her hair was beaded and braided, she had very little, or NO make up on, and her wrestling tights were rather form fitting. 

Ok, so maybe Stephanie looked… CUTE… like that. At least it was better then what she usually wore. 

"I think he agrees with you, Jeff…" Matt whispered. 

Jericho spun towards them quickly, "I do NOT!" he snapped. 

"Woah! A little defensive, aren't we, Chris?" Matt replied, then winked, "That's ok. We won't tell!" 

"You guys are crazy… that's all!" Jericho replied, and waved away their snickering and comments, then turned back to the ring and continued to watch the training… trying so very hard not to stare at the billion-dollar princess. 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	9. Part Nine

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Nine**

By: [Elektra][1]

MONDAY NIGHT (RAW) 

"I have a match with Ivory tonight, Jeff and Matt have a match with the Dudleys," Lita started as she spoke to Jericho, the Hardys, and Stephanie, "We expect some outside interference. If they knew we were training Stephanie…" she let the sentence trail off. She didn't have to say it. Everyone knew things would be worse if the Alliance knew they were teaching Stephanie how to fight back. Lita turned to Jericho, "Be careful in your match with Rhyno," 

"It's not a title match," Jericho replied. 

"That's besides the point!" Lita said, "It's still dangerous! No doubt he's going to try to kiss up to his 'leader' by pummeling you," 

"No doubt," Stephanie agreed, "I have a feeling Austin is up to something," 

"When is he NOT up to something?" Jericho asked. 

"This is different. He's been acting really cocky tonight," Stephanie replied, referring to the promo Austin had cut in the ring earlier. 

"When is he NOT cocky?" Jeff asked with a smile. 

"Maybe he's hoping Rhyno will take me out before the Pay-Per-View…" Jericho replied. 

"Well, Rhyno would beat you to a pulp regardless," Stephanie said, "Just because it's YOU…" 

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Jericho replied sarcastically. 

"Guys… don't start. Not now." Matt muttered. Stephanie and Jericho glared at each other, then sighed and agreed. 

Vince came up to the small group, "Is everyone ready?!" Mr. McMahon asked. 

"As ready as we can be," Lita said, then headed towards the curtains. The moment her music hit, she ran down the ramp, enjoying the cheers from her fans. 

Unfortunately, it wouldn't last very long. 

*** 

The moment Lita arrived at ringside, Ivory jumped her from behind. The Alliance member went straight for Lita's knee, driving her own knee into it. Lita found the strength to get back to her feet. She retaliated, and quickly threw Ivory over the ropes. 

While Lita was catching her breath, Ivory grabbed something under the ring and climbed back in. Before Lita realized what was going on, she felt a sharp pain in her knee… the one Ivory had been working on earlier. Lita then heard a sickening crack -- a painful prelude to her collapse on the mat. 

Like a madwoman, Ivory pounded furiously on Lita's already destroyed knee with the object in her hand -- a tire iron. 

"Who's going to train the billion-dollar bitch NOW!" Ivory shouted. 

Lita would have asked Ivory how she knew about Stephanie's training, but she was too busy screaming in agony. 

In what seemed like hours later, Jericho and the Hardys finally arrived and ran to their fallen friend's side. 

Jericho grabbed Ivory from behind and pulled her off Lita. He then ungracefully tossed the Alliance woman over the ropes. 

"Take a deep breath," Matt began as he knelt beside his girlfriend. 

"It hurts!" she gasped, "God it hurts!" 

"Shh… it's ok," Matt said as he grabbed her hand and put it to his lips, "Jeff's getting help… shhhh…" he brushed Lita's hair out of her face and wiped her tears with the back of his hand. 

"Damnit!" Jericho hissed as he knelt on Lita's other side. "Someone should have been out here with her!" 

Jericho climbed out of the ring to see how quickly the EMTs were coming, only to be gored to the concrete by a flying Rhyno, "The ribs!" Jericho coughed painfully, "Why does it always have to be the ribs?" 

"CHRIS!" Matt shouted, but was pulled away by an angry Bubba Ray Dudley. 

Jeff attempted to help his brother when he arrived with the EMTs, but the Dudley Boys were quickly assisted by the Alliance's newest tag-team, Kronik. 

Jericho looked up from his spot on the floor to see that Rhyno's attack wasn't over. The man-beast had brought a sledgehammer with him. 

Chris was too overcome with pain as Rhyno rammed the sledgehammer into his ribs to wonder where Rhyno had gotten the weapon from in the first place. 

Jericho only knew one person who used a sledgehammer as his preferred tool of destruction… and right now, that man was supposedly rehabbing an injury --- suffered at the hands of Y2J. 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	10. Part Ten

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Ten**

By: [Elektra][1]

TUESDAY AFTERNOON - Hospital 

"You know, this is truly a great male bonding moment," Jeff started as he attempted to turn towards Jericho's bed. He winced at the effort and dropped his head back on his pillow, "I mean, the three of us sharing a hospital room together and all. It's very touching." 

"Yeah… real touching. Great bonding moment," Jericho muttered. 

"No. Seriously. It brings a tear to my eye," Jeff continued, then paused, "or maybe it's just the pain from my broken back," he sighed, "What's up with those damn Dudleys and their obsession with tables anyway?!" 

"Jeff… first of all, your back isn't broken, just bruised," Matt spoke up from his own bed, nursing a sore shoulder, "Second of all …" Matt looked to Chris, "I believe this is your cue—" 

"Second of all," Chris continued from where Matt left off, "Would you please shut the hell up?" 

"Gee, someone's all bitchcakes today…" Jeff pouted. 

"Please don't talk like Edge," Matt pleaded. 

"Well at least he's cheerier then YOU guys," Jeff said with a frown, "And he got knocked silly by his own brother two weeks ago!" Jeff's face suddenly brightened up as Trish walked into the room, "Hey Trish. Have you come to give me some TLC? These guys are seriously lacking it right now." 

Trish giggled at Jeff's comment, "Always, Jeffy," she winked, "I even brought a guest," She motioned for someone out in the hallway, "Come on… don't keep the boys waiting," 

"It's not like they're going anywhere," a voice spoke, and Stephanie walked into the room hesitantly, "Hey guys…" 

"And the joy just keeps on coming," Jericho muttered. 

"Behave yourself, Chris!" Trish scolded with a smile. 

"But behaving is no fun…" Jericho replied as he painfully pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked at Stephanie, "I owe your boys RVD and Tazz some thanks. They stopped Rhyno from totally busting my ribs in half. 

Stephanie looked at the bandages wrapped around Jericho's midsection, "Does it hurt?" 

"No. It tickles," 

"Chris…" Matt warned. 

Jericho took a deep breath, "Hurts like a bitch… sort of like y—" 

"CHRIS!" Matt raised his voice. 

"I'm in pain. Allow me my fun," Jericho replied. 

"It's ok, Matt. I'm used to it," Stephanie sighed. 

Matt shrugged his good shoulder, "Why do I even bother?" 

"Because you're a sweetheart, that's why," Lita spoke as she hobbled into the room on crutches and took her place in the chair beside Matt's bed. 

Stephanie stood in the middle of the room, feeling suddenly abandoned as Trish went to sit beside Jeff and whisper sweet nothings to the younger Hardy boy. 

"Come on, Steph, sit. You look like a lost puppy standing there," Jericho replied as he motioned to the chair beside his own bed. 

"You don't mind?" she asked. 

He shrugged, then winced at the movement, "No." he replied instead, "I don't mind," 

Stephanie nodded, and sat down, "I… I'm sorry…" she said as she studied the linoleum. 

"For what?" he asked. 

"Rhyno's attack," 

"You had nothing to do with it," Jericho replied. 

"Still. It was because of me," 

"No doubt Austin had a bit of influence on him," Jericho said. "Don't worry. I'll heal. I always do," 

"Hey… are you two actually having a civilized conversation?" Jeff asked as he watched Stephanie and Jericho, "Geez, next you know, you'll be asking her out and stuff!" 

"Jeff--" Jericho started. 

"Would you please shut the hell up!" Stephanie finished. Jericho looked at Stephanie, surprised, then started to laugh … well, as much as his sore ribs would let him. "What?" Stephanie asked innocently, not getting the joke. 

Jeff, Trish, Lita, and Matt were snickering at Stephanie's expression. 

"What is so funny?! What am I missing here?!" she asked, getting somewhat annoyed. 

This only caused Jericho to laugh harder, then stop as a spasm of pain went through his body, "Damn…" he hissed. 

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked, concern in her voice. 

Jericho looked at her, then looked at where her hand was – on his bandaged midsection. Funny thing was, he didn't mind. 

Stephanie quickly removed her hand and crossed her arms, "Sorry," she said, "Uh… did I hurt you?" 

Jericho still looked at her, shock on his face, "What's going on? You're acting HUMAN today!" 

"Good point. I was actually WORRIED about you for moment. I must not be in my right mind!" she replied snidely. 

"Well, I guess that explains your marriage to Triple H then," Jericho replied. 

Stephanie glared at him, "How DARE—" 

"Speaking of which!" he interrupted her quickly, "Did you notice Rhyno's weapon of choice?" 

Stephanie was confused for a moment, then realized what Jericho was talking about, "Sledgehammer," she gasped, then shook her head, "No. No way! Triple H had nothing to do with this! I talked to him this morning! He even sends his regards!" 

"Steph, if I recall -- the last time I saw Trip, he was buddy buddy with Austin! And he had no love lost for ME!" Jericho replied. 

"He wouldn't do this! He knows that I'm loyal to the WWF now! He wouldn't turn against me like that!" 

"Are you sure?" Jericho asked. 

"YES I'm sure!" Stephanie snapped angrily, "And how DARE you even THINK he would have anything to do with the Alliance! I told him how Paul E sent Rhyno to threaten me, and how horribly Austin was treating everyone! He would NEVER do this! He would see MY side of things!" 

"Really?" Jericho was unconvinced, and it showed in his voice and on his face. 

"I can't believe you're accusing him of being behind this! He's not even here!" 

"But—" 

"No buts! You know NOTHING about Hunter!" Stephanie snapped angrily, then stormed out of the room. 

Jericho watched her go, "I have a feeling you don't either, Princess…" 

"Smooth move," Jeff broke the uneasy silence. 

"What?" Jericho asked as he turned towards his friend. "C'mon, Jeff. Can you honestly say it isn't in the least bit suspicious? If I do recall, you had a few problems with Triple Nose yourself before he was injured!" 

"True. And I think you may have something there… but I'd never have the gall to say it to his WIFE of all people! That's almost as bad as accusing him to his FACE!" 

"Um… something else weird happened," Lita said. 

"What?" Matt asked. 

Lita took a deep breath, "When Ivory attacked me, she said 'Who's going to train the billion-dollar bitch NOW'. I'm guessing she was talking about Stephanie…" 

"I don't know any other billion-dollar bitch… but how would Ivory know you were training Stephanie?" Jericho asked. 

"She wouldn't… unless someone told her," Lita said, "Someone who heard it from the source herself," 

Trish, Jeff, Matt, and Jericho all nodded. There was only one person Stephanie would have told. 

Triple H. 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	11. Part Eleven

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Eleven**

By: [Elektra][1]

FRIDAY NIGHT 

"Hey, Steph! Me, Jericho, Trish, and the Hardys are playing Truth or Dare! Want to join us?" Lita asked as she came up to Stephanie's seat on the chartered bus the WWF had rented. 

"I'd feel out of place. I'm not the walking wounded," Stephanie replied with a smile, indicating Lita's crutches. 

Lita laughed, "Yeah, well, neither is Trish, but she's still playing! It's a 6 hour drive. Us walking wounded are trying to pass the time…" 

"No thanks," Stephanie replied, "I don't think they'd want me there," 

"Oh, come on! What are you going to do for the next 6 hours anyway? Sit here staring out the window?" Lita asked. 

"I guess…" Stephanie replied. 

Lita tugged at her arm, "Come on. Hang out with us!" 

Stephanie looked at her, "If I join you, will Jericho leave me alone for the next week? No 'trashbag ho' jokes?" 

"I think you're asking the impossible there," Lita replied with a smile, "Just come play! I hobbled all the way back here to get you…" 

"Fine, fine," Stephanie answered, then followed Lita down the aisle. 

"Wow... you got her out of her seat!" Jeff spoke up as Lita returned with a reluctant Stephanie. 

"Let me tell you it was no easy feat!" Lita said. "She wanted me to make a deal that YOU," She looked pointedly at Jericho, "Wouldn't insult her for the next week!" 

"I hope you didn't agree," Jericho said. 

"Please... NO ONE could promise something of that magnitude," Lita answered, "Now on with the game. I'll go first..." Lita sat down and turned to Jeff, "Truth or Dare?" 

"Truth!" Jeff replied. 

"I was hoping you'd chose that!" Lita began with a sly smile, "Ok... here's the question -- have you ever had a SERIOUS romantic relationship with a co-worker?" 

Jeff laughed, "What, do you think I'm YOU, Lita?" 

"HEY!" Matt replied. 

"Ummm… Jeff… uh…" Trish looked a little embarrassed. 

Jericho looked at Trish, then smirked, "We finally have OFFICIAL confirmation, ladies and gents. Rainbow Brite and Trish are A COUPLE!" 

"Thanks Trish," Jeff muttered good-naturedly. 

"Jeff, it's your turn," Lita said. 

"Ummm..." Jeff thought for a moment, then turned to Stephanie, "Ok... truth or dare?" 

Stephanie paused. Why did Mr. Skittles have to pick HER? 

"Stephanie?" Lita asked. 

Stephanie shifted in her seat, then smiled nervously, "Truth," she replied. 

"Ok. What is your biggest regret?" Jeff asked. 

"Agreeing to this game," she muttered. 

Everyone voiced their disapproval of her answer, "Come on! You have to be serious!" Lita replied. 

Stephanie sighed. She had many regrets. The biggest, without a doubt, was marrying for business instead of love. Stephanie would never share that with the group before her though. It would only add fuel to their belief that Triple H was behind the Alliance's violent attacks Monday night. 

"Well…" Stephanie started quickly, "I don't regret much, really. Maybe waiting so long before learning to Wrestle," she smiled, then glanced at Lita, "Especially since my trainer is injured now," 

Lita let out a laugh, "Ok. Fair enough. It's your turn. Pick someone," 

Stephanie looked at the group before her, and her eyes rested on Jericho. She offered him what could only be described as the 'evil McMahon smirk'. 

"No way!" Chris protested. 

"C'mon, Chris," Matt said, "You have no choice!" 

Jericho muttered something under his breath, then made his decision, "Dare," he said. 

"Ok… if you want a dare, then a dare I'll give you! Now, what should I make you do that's nice and embarrassing… hmmm..." Stephanie thought for a moment, "How about a pie in the face? That's always good for a laugh, right?" 

Chris smirked, "Well, _I_ thought so… yeah" 

"But we have no pie here. At least, not the kind that I'M talking about," she added before a nearby Rock could comment, "How about something really private and embarrassing -- like admitting to everyone you wear lifts in your boots? I mean, you're not above talking about ... _physical enhancements_ ... right?" Stephanie asked. 

"I do NOT wear lifts!" Jericho protested. 

"Right, just like I did NOT get implants!" Stephanie shot back, then an idea came to her, "OOOOOH… I know!" Her face brightened, "Ok, you once insulted MY singing, so how about I dare YOU to sing. Loudly! Make sure everyone on the bus can hear you! I'll be fair and let you pick the song yourself..." 

Lita, Trish, and the Hardys exchanged looks, then burst out laughing. 

Stephanie didn't get the joke. 

"All right, Moongoose McQueen!" Jeff cheered, "Sing, buddy! Sing like you've never sung before!" 

Jericho smirked, "Moongoose? I'm not Moongoose! I wish I was, but--" 

"Can it, Chris!" Trish said, "Just SING already!" 

Jericho looked a little uneasy, "Well, I don't even have a band…" 

Matt and Jeff suddenly began an air-band. Jeff on electric guitar, and Matt on drums. Lita and Trish quickly joined in. 

Jericho burst out laughing, "This is just too funny! I can't keep a straight face," 

"Sing, Jericho!" Stephanie insisted with a determined glare. 

"All right... you asked for it!" Jericho started, then took a deep breath, stood up, and began: 

_I've been down._   
_I've been beat._   
_I've been tossed_   
_Into the street._

_Making nickels._   
_Begging dimes._   
_Just to get_   
_My bottle of wine._

_Some say life_   
_She's a lady._   
_Jealous sort_   
_Kinda shady..._

Chris smiled, truly enjoying himself. Lita, Trish, and the Hardys started to laugh, continuing their instrumental accompaniment. 

_I can't tell you_   
_Life is rich._   
_She's no lady_   
_She's a bitch_

"OK! I think that's enough of THAT!" Stephanie snapped, interrupting the song. 

"Hey, we were on a roll!" Jeff started with a smirk, "How dare you interrupt the great Moongoose!" 

"I told you, I'm not Mooongoose!" Jericho replied, "That man is a metal god, and I'm just a lowly Wrestler!" 

"Listen, I don't CARE who this Moongoose guy is, but I know who the _bitch_ in your song is! No need to spell it out, JERICHO!" Stephanie replied angrily, then spun on her heel and headed to her seat at the back of the bus. 

The group was stunned silent. 

"That's just the way the song—" Jericho stopped. It was a wasted effort. "FINE!" he shouted, "Sit back there and STAY there!" he snapped, then turned to his friends, "I TOLD you this 'working together' thing just wasn't going to… well… WORK!" He sat down and crossed his arms gently over his tender ribs, his jovial mood now gone. 

"Uh, Mr. Insensitive," Lita started, "Maybe you should go talk to her!" 

"Oh please! You think she'd listen to me?" he asked, "Here we are, inviting her to play a game with us and trying to include her as part of the WWF team, and she walks off in a huff as if I personally offended her!" 

"Well… she's a little sensitive when it comes to you," Lita explained, "Can you blame her?" 

"Excuse me, but WHO started our feud in the first place? Not ME!" 

"How DID it start anyway?" Trish asked. 

Jericho took a deep breath, then explained, "About a year-and-a-half ago, I mistook Stephanie and her friend, Tori, for two of the Godfather's 'hos!" 

"Oh, Chris…" Trish groaned. 

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" he continued, "I apologized! I mean, I SERIOUSLY apologized… but little Miss Princess saw fit to stick me in a handicap match that night anyway! So … I'M not the one who started it!" 

"Um… you conveniently left out the whole 'trash bag ho' speech you made when you got to the ring, Chris," Matt pointed out. 

"Hey, I was angry at the time! She didn't accept my apology so I fired back. Would you have expected any less from me?" Jericho asked. 

"You two are like kids in a playground. Can't admit when you like each other, so you insult each other instead," Jeff said. 

"LIKE each other?" Jericho sputtered incredulously, "Since WHEN do we LIKE each other? I HATE her. She's nothing but a filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, skanky, bottom-feeding, trash bag HO!" 

Trish and Lita exchanged glances, then looked back at Jericho. 

"Oh my," Trish replied with a smirk. 

"Toooooold ya…" Jeff sing-songed quietly. Matt, Lita, and Trish stared at Jericho, looks of realization and understanding etched on their faces. 

"Uh-huh… well… that's interesting," Lita said, "I mean, now it all makes sense!" 

Jericho looked at them, confused, "What?" he asked, "What's interesting? What makes sense?" 

"It's times like this that overused and tired old saying still applies – De-nial ain't just a river in Egypt," Jeff snickered. 

"Observant little guy, aren't you!" Matt spoke to Jeff, smiling at this latest turn of events. 

Jericho shook his head, "I think there's something in the water!" he replied, "You've all gone crazy!" They still stared at him, waiting for him to crack. Jericho frowned, "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON STEPHANIE McMAHON!" he shouted loudly. 

A little TOO loudly as all the wrestlers on the bus turned to Jericho, staring at him with curiosity. 

"GOOD! BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE CRUSH ON YOU, EITHER!" Stephanie shouted in response from the back. 

The bus occupants paused for a moment, then laughed loudly, many making cat-calls and joking about a lover's quarrel. 

When the noise died down, Matt spoke again, unable to contain the smile, "Funny, I don't recall Jeff saying anything about it being a full blown CRUSH!" 

"There is NO crush!" Jericho insisted, "Nothing! Nada! Zip!" he sighed and shook his head, "Maybe I should sneak into the luggage compartment at the next truck stop and hide there for the rest of the trip!" 

"Only if Stephanie is hiding in there with you," Jeff smirked. 

Lita, Matt, and Trish burst out laughing, leaving Jericho eyeing the emergency exit and wondering how much it would hurt if he just jumped out right now…[][2]

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com
   [2]: ../../../Website/HTML/ElekFics/VariousWrestlingFics/Changing Sides/WrestlingFanfic.html



	12. Part Twelve

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Twelve**

By: [Elektra][1]

THURSDAY NIGHT – Live Smackdown 

Backstage, Jericho watched the monitor before him, "Guys, check this out," he motioned to the Hardys and Lita. 

The group watched as Austin made his way to the ring, followed by the rest of the Alliance. 

The bionic redneck grabbed a mic, and spoke, "My name is Stone Cold Steve Austin. What? I said my name is Stone Cold Steve Austin!" The crowed began the infamous 'asshole' chant, "SHUT UP!" Austin shouted. "I'm ashamed of ya! What? I said I'm ashamed of ya! You're pathetic! Each and every one of you! But especially two particular men – Tazz and Rob Van Dam!" 

The crowd burst into cheers, "SHUT UP!" Austin responded, "WHAT? I said SHUT UP!" The crowd retaliated with a 'you suck' chant. Austin chose to ignore them and continue on with his diatribe, "RVD, who the hell do you think you are? What? I said who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just turn on Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Alliance because that slut, Stephanie, asked you to?!" 

"Hey, I thought only YOU were allowed to call Stephanie a slut," Jeff said with a smirk as he watched the monitor over Jericho's shoulder. 

RVD and Tazz had gathered around the monitor the moment they had heard Austin mention their names. 

"You seem to have a lot of confidence, RVD, but the Alliance has confidence too!" Austin continued, and eyed the Alliance, "C'mon… who here has confidence?" 

Test stepped through the ropes, "I do…" 

"Good. Then you can kick RVD's ass tonight, and show him that turning on the Alliance comes at a price! What? I said turning on the Alliance comes at a price!" 

"Damn…" RVD muttered behind Jericho. 

"I know there was a reason I dumped that moron," Stephanie started as she joined the group at the monitor. She turned to RVD, "Are you going to accept Test's challenge?" 

"Of course I'll accept his challenge!" RVD replied, then pointed to his shoulders, "I'm Rob Van Dam!" 

The group watched as Kanyon climbed into the ring, "You, Mr. Austin, are an inspiration to me," Kanyon started. 

"Brown-noser," Jericho replied. 

"He always was," Stephanie answered. 

Kanyon continued speaking, "I'm issuing a challenge to TAZZ to meet me one on one in this ring tonight!" 

"Good!" Austin said, "I like that. What? I said I like that!" 

"I'll kick Kanyon's teeth down his stinkin' throat!" Tazz replied. 

"And last but not least, I wanna discuss Chris Jericho," Austin continued. The crowd burst into a Y2J chant, "SHUT UP!" Austin snapped, "I SAID SHUT UP! WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" 

"Now this should be interesting," Jericho replied, leaning closer to the monitor. 

"Jericho, you took Stone Cold Steve Austin's belt! What? I said you took Stone Cold Steve Austin's belt!" Austin ranted. "But you didn't do it on your own! WHAT? I said you didn't do it on your own. You got that tramp, Stephanie McMahon, to help you! Now Stone Cold knows you two got the hots for each other…" 

"WHAT?" Stephanie and Jericho shouted in sync. 

Almost as if he heard them, Austin continued, "I said Stone Cold knows you two got the hots for each other… but that don't matter to Stone Cold! He'll kick BOTH your asses if he has to! WHAT? I said I'll kick BOTH your asses! Now here's the deal - At Sunday's Pay Per View, I challenge Jericho to make our title match a no-holds-barred match! What? I said I challenge Jericho to make our title match a no-holds-barred match! You gonna accept, Jericho, or are you gonna be as girly about it as you are about your hair?" 

Jericho self-consciously ran a hand through his long blonde locks. 

"Well... he's got a point about your hair…" Stephanie muttered. 

Jericho glared at her, but said nothing. 

Austin continued his rant in the ring, "You got till the end of Smackdown to give me an answer. What? I said you got till the end of Smackdown to give me an answer, or Stone Cold just might come back there and beat it out of you!" With that, Austin dropped the mic, his music blaring through the arena as he returned to the Alliance locker rooms. 

*** 

ONE HOUR LATER – McMahon's office 

"I'm accepting!" Jericho started. 

"Are you crazy?" Stephanie asked, "Do you know what no-holds-barred means? It means a no DQ, outside interference, 'pummel you till you can't stand any more' match!" 

"I've had worse," Jericho responded. 

"Chris, I think my daughter has a point," McMahon started, "It's a dangerous match! No doubt Austin has something up his sleeve, and you're not 100% yet! Your ribs--" 

"So?" Jericho interrupted, "We have the entire WWF locker room watching my back!" He turned to Stephanie, "If you're scared, then you can stay backstage! I don't need you at ringside!" 

"I am NOT scared! And yes, you DO need me at ringside! Austin will at least have Debra there, if not the entire Alliance!" 

"Oh goody… a cat fight…" Jericho muttered. 

"Chris," McMahon started, "Try taking this a little more seriously! As WWF champion, it's actually YOUR call what match you want. If you want a straight up Wrestling match, then you can HAVE a straight up Wrestling match!" 

Jericho shifted his title belt over his shoulder, "I AM taking this seriously, Vince! This belt means everything to me!" he explained, "But we can't hide behind rules and regulations right now! The Alliance is too powerful! We need to fight back, and if we have to do it on their terms, so be it! If we hide behind the rule book then they've already won!" 

McMahon allowed a small smile, "I appreciate your guts, Chris. You're right. We can't back down at a time like this," 

"Daddy!" Stephanie protested. 

"No, Steph," McMahon started, "We have to show the Alliance that they don't intimidate us! They WILL NOT come into MY arena and try to take over MY company!" he turned to Jericho, "I'll keep the boys on alert. Any Alliance members who try to run in during your match will be stopped!" 

Jericho held his hand out to Vince, and smiled. The two shook hands. 

"I don't like this," Stephanie muttered, "I don't like this at all!" 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	13. Part Thirteen

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Thirteen**

By: [Elektra][1]

SUNDAY NIGHT – PAY PER VIEW 

Jericho glared at his opponent across the ring. He was now more determined then ever to make an example out of the Alliance's great leader and prove once and for all that the WWF would prevail. He just hoped Stephanie stayed outside the ring and didn't try to interfere. 

Before Jericho could ready himself, Austin came at him. He knocked Jericho to the mat and proceeded to put the boots to him. Jericho then got to his feet, and Austin attacked the WWFer with knife edge chops, but Jericho's quickness prevented him from falling victim to an attempted chop block. 

Chris then grabbed Austin and got on the offensive. He rammed the Alliance leader's shoulder into the post, feeling a bit triumphant as he heard the painful thunk. As Austin writhed on the mat, Jericho attempted a roll-up, but was only able to get a 2 count. 

Jericho went after Austin with a cross-body, and attempted another pin. Another two count followed. 

Austin jumped to his feet and caught Jericho with a drop toe hold. Jericho regained the lead, though, and continued to work on the rattlesnake's shoulder. 

The Alliance leader quickly took a cheap shot, and grabbed Jericho's hair, throwing the WWFer over the ropes. Kanyon, Palumbo, and O'Haire appeared at ringside, attacking Jericho as he lay on the concrete. 

Having seen this on the monitors backstage, the APA and Big Show came running out, pulling the Alliance members off Jericho and beating them to the back. 

Jericho tried to get to his feet, but Debra snuck up behind him and introduced his ribs to her 3-inch stilletos. 

Stephanie quickly jumped into action, grabbing Debra by the hair and tossing Mrs. Rattlesnake away from Jericho. 

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked. Jericho didn't answer as he got to his feet and clutched at his ribs. This didn't go unnoticed by Stephanie, "That's it! The match is over. You can't continue like this!" 

Stephanie tried to get the referee's attention, but Jericho grabbed her arm, "The match is NOT over! I will NOT give up! I can WIN this match! As long as no one else runs in, I should be able to--" 

Suddenly, a familiar tune blared through the arena. 

_It's all about the game_   
_and how you play it_

Stephanie's eyes lit up, "HUNTER!" 

Triple H walked down to ringside, sledgehammer in hand. He looked at Stephanie, then turned his attention to Austin, who was whining about his shoulder, distracting the referee from the action outside. 

Before Stephanie realized what was going on, Triple H shoved her away from Jericho and swung his sledgehammer into Jericho's midsection. 

Chris collapsed in a heap. 

"HUNTER?" Stephanie gasped, "What are you DOING?" 

Triple H ignored his wife's screams as he repeatedly introduced Jericho's ribs to the sledgehammer. Finally, he grabbed a handful of Jericho's hair and tossed the WWFer back into the ring. 

Austin turned away from the referee, claiming his shoulder was suddenly better. With a cold smile, Austin pinned Jericho for the 1-2-3. 

Stephanie's eyes went wide. What had just happened? What had Triple H just DONE? 

Triple H got into the ring to celebrate with Austin. 

"HUNTER!" Stephanie shouted as she climbed onto the apron, "What are you DOING? Why did you HELP him?!" 

"Come in here and I'll explain," Triple H said as he held the ropes open for his wife. 

Stephanie eyed her husband warily, and hesitantly stepped through the ropes. 

Before she could ask him once again for the promised explanation, Hunter grabbed her wrist with his free hand, preventing her from escaping. 

Tazz and RVD rushed down the ramp to help their boss, but a quick glare from Triple H stopped them in their tracks. The meaning was clear - Triple H would use the sledgehammer on Stephanie if they dared step foot in the ring. 

Hunter smiled a cold smile as he looked at his wife, and tightened his grip on her tiny wrist. 

"Hunter?" Stephanie asked quietly, "Please let go. You're hurting me," 

"I suppose you want an explanation, huh, Steph?" Triple H started, "THIS has always meant the most to me!" he indicated the title Austin held, "It means POWER, Steph. As long as I ally myself with the champion, I HAVE that power!" 

Jericho gingerly forced himself to his feet, his eyes never leaving Triple H. The pain in Chris's midsection was burning through him like fire. His ribs were at least cracked, if not broken. 

"You see, I came here tonight to take back the power that is rightfully mine!" Triple H continued, ignoring Jericho's glare, "Now true, I may not be 100%, but when I have THIS," he held up the sledgehammer, "And HIM," he nodded towards Austin, "I don't really need to be, do I?" he glared at Stephanie, the look in his eyes making her shrink back, "YOU turned on ECW. OUR investment! You put all your money into them, and then TURNED on them!" 

"I didn't!" Stephanie gasped, "I meant to take them with me! I didn't realize they would—" 

"They would WHAT?" Triple H asked. "Refuse?" he smiled again, "Do you know why they refused, Stephie?" Stephanie shook her head, "Because, I TOLD them to! Who do you think has been running the show for the last few months?" he hissed, "YOU lost control when Austin joined! Wanna know why? Because Austin does what I tell him to do." 

"You just let him come in and take over like that, Steve?" Stephanie asked. 

Austin brought the microphone back to his mouth, "Let me tell you something! What? I said let me tell you something! I HATE your father. I HATE your whole stinkin' family! Hell, I even hate Triple H! But despite that, I recognize that Hunter is one blood-thirsty son of a bitch. What? I said Hunter is one blood-thirsty son of a bitch! The man didn't even hesitate in manipulating Rikishi to run Stone Cold Steve Austin's ass down! That's the side I want to be on! What? I said that's the side I want to be on! Money and power makes the world go 'round, Steph. And right now, Triple H has the money AND the power!" 

Stephanie's eyes widened, "Our SAVINGS!" she gasped as she looked at Triple H, "You took our savings and used it to buy ECW out from under me!" 

"Well, what can I say?" Triple H shrugged non-chalantly, "I figured if I couldn't have the WWF, then I'd damn sure put it out of business! There was a time when you wanted to do that too…" 

"I did! But--" 

"But WHAT?" Triple H asked, "Poor spoiled rich girl lost control. It wasn't so fun anymore then, was it Steph?" 

"All this time," Stephanie gasped, "YOU were telling Austin what to do! YOU were telling him to brainwash my guys into being loyal to him! Loyal to YOU!" 

"And…" Triple H smirked, remembering one of his favourite catchphrases, "You NEVER saw it coming!" 

Triple H shoved Stephanie to the mat as his music blared through the arena. He climbed out of the ring and headed backstage, followed by Austin and Debra. 

RVD and Tazz quickly jumped into the ring once Triple H was gone, "You ok, Steph?" Tazz asked as he helped Stephanie to her feet. 

"Yes, I'm fine… but…" she looked at Jericho. 

"I'll help him," RVD said, and quickly went over to a stumbling Jericho, assisting the Canadian out of the ring. 

"I'm sorry…" Stephanie said as she fell in step beside Jericho and RVD, "I didn't know! I had NO idea he was so…" 

"Devious?" Jericho asked, then winced. The unhealed bruises from previous attacks still stung, but now there was no question it was more then that, "You SHOULD have known! YOU married him!" 

"We won't be married for much longer!" Stephanie sneered, "I'm getting a divorce from that double-crossing bastard," 

Jericho laughed, then almost buckled over in pain. RVD quickly propped Jericho back up, giving Chris his shoulder for support. 

"Double-crossing bastard?" Jericho repeated, his voice strained, "You two really ARE perfect for each other, aren't you!" 

Stephanie ignored him, "NO ONE plays a McMahon for a fool without payment!" she replied with quiet determination, "NO ONE!" 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	14. Part Fourteen

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Fourteen**

By: [Elektra][1]

VINCE McMAHON'S OFFICE - Monday 

"Three weeks?" Vince asked Jericho as the blonde man sat before the boss. 

"Yeah, the doctor said I didn't give my ribs a proper chance to heal after Rhyno's attack, so Trip's attack is going to take a bit longer," Jericho replied. 

McMahon didn't look pleased, "So, you're going back home for the next three weeks then?" 

"I was going to go to my parent's place, but if you want me to stick around here--" 

"No," McMahon said, "Go home..." Vince paused, then looked over at his daughter - who was sitting a few feet away, "And take Stephanie with you," 

Jericho and Stephanie's jaws dropped, "EXCUSE ME?!" the two shouted at the same time. 

"You heard me," Vince said, and turned to Stephanie, "Once Triple H gets the contents of that envelope," he indicated the large manila envelope sitting in Stephanie's lap, "He's going to be looking for you. No man likes to be served with divorce papers. I have a feeling things are going to get a little messy. I don't want you here when that happens," 

"Then I'll stay home!" Stephanie said. 

"Home?" McMahon asked, "You mean, the house you share with Triple H?" 

"Fine. Then I'll stay with you and mom!" Stephanie replied 

Vince shook his head, "I don't want you anywhere Hunter can get a hold of you! I saw how rough he was with you in the ring! Once he gets these papers, do you think he'll be any gentler? He's _dangerous_, honey!" 

"Get the APA to protect her then!" Jericho replied. 

"No! The APA are needed HERE," Vince answered, "But if she goes with you, then Triple H can't find her... unless he plans to tear apart all of Winnipeg looking for your house!" He turned to his daughter, his voice soft, "This is the safest thing for you right now," 

"Not if we kill each other first," Chris muttered. 

"Do you value your job?" Vince asked, voice full of warning. 

"You're putting my JOB on the line here?!" Jericho asked increduously, "That's hardly fair, Vance!" 

"Daddy, I am NOT spending three weeks in Nowhereville, Canada with HIM!" Stephanie protested. 

"You want your inheritance?" Vince asked his daughter. 

"DADDY!" 

"My decision stands! You two are not to be seen for three weeks! No explanation will be made about your disappearance, and Triple H can sweat it out when my lawyer presents him with the divorce documents!" McMahon declared. Stephanie and Chris stared at the man before them, unsure how to respond. "Don't you two have a plane to catch?" Vince asked. 

"But---" Stephanie started. 

"GO! NOW!" 

Jericho and Stephanie reluctantly got to their feet. Vince's mind was made up, and there would be no debate. 

The two quickly headed out of the office, muttering unpleasantries to one another under their breaths. 

*** 

WINNIPEG, MANITOBA, CANADA 

Stephanie reluctantly stepped off the WWFE private jet. Daddy had offered the jet to make sure Jericho and Stephanie ended up where they were supposed to. There would be no 'accidentally getting on the wrong plane' mishaps on this trip. 

Stephanie looked up at the clear blue sky, and smiled, "Hey! No snow!" 

"I know, eh?" Jericho replied, "Now I'll have a chance to patch up that hole in my igloo before winter comes!" 

"You don't have to be so sarcastic," Stephanie snapped. 

Jericho sighed, "We have a while before it starts snowing here... " 

"Listen, Jericho, when I travel to Canada it's mostly to our Canadian office in Toronto for business! I know they don't get snow there until late December. I just wasn't sure about HERE, ok?" 

"Well, with my luck lately, it'll probably snow tomorrow!" he replied as they entered the baggage claim. Jericho waited for his bag at the carousel. 

When Chris saw his luggage, he quickly grabbed it... then winced as a sharp pain shot through his midsection, causing him to drop the bag to the floor. 

Stephanie eyed Jericho's ribs, "I'm ok!" he insisted, "The bag just slipped!" 

"Uh-huh," Stephanie replied, unconvinced. She grabbed her own bag as it came around and placed it beside Chris's. "Stay here," she commanded, then headed off. 

Stephanie returned a few moments later with a luggage trolly, and began to lift Jericho's bag onto it. 

"I got it!" he said, trying to take the bag from her. 

Stephanie looked down at their entwined hands, "Let GO!" she replied coldly. 

Jericho raised his eyebrows, and removed his hand from hers, "Fine! All yours!" he replied. 

Stephanie nodded curtly, then placed both bags on the trolly and headed out to the cabs. 

*** 

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Jericho called out as he threw open the door to his parents small but cozy house. 

Stephanie followed behind, weighed down by both her and Chris's bags, "You COULD help me here you know!" she muttered. 

"Me?" Jericho asked innocently, "But I'm injured!" he made a show of clutching his ribs, "Ow! See?" 

"Jerk," Stephanie replied, "Daddy should just fire you!" 

"On what basis?!" Chris asked. 

"On the basis of being an annoying pain in the---" 

"Honey!" A cheery voice interrupted. An attractive woman with shoulder-length bonde hair and blue eyes threw her arms around Jericho. 

"Hey, mom!" Chris replied, hugging the woman back. Only Stephanie seemed to notice him wince painfully at the movement. 

"_Geez... he really IS hurt,_" she thought, and realized Jericho was putting on a brave face for his mother. 

"Son! Good to see you back!" a tall, stocky man started as he came up to Chris and clapped him on the back happily. Stephanie noticed another wince, and another brave face to quickly cover it up. 

"Oh honey, when we saw what that man did to you on Sunday, we got so scared!" Chris's mother began. 

"Irene, he's a strong boy! He's used to being knocked around!" His father replied. 

"I don't think all his training prepared him for a sledgehammer, Ted!" Irene shot back. 

"Mom, dad, I'll be ok with a bit of rest!" Jericho answered with a smile. 

"Good then!" Ted said, then noticed Stephanie, who had yet to leave her place by the door, "You must be the McMahon girl," Ted stated as he went up to her. 

"Yeah, Stephanie," Stephanie replied, and held out her hand. 

Ted nodded politely and picked up the bags at Stephanie's feet, "I'll take your things to the guest room. It's just down the hall from Chris's room in the basement apartment. There's a bathroom, kitchen, and shower down there too," he said, then headed off. 

Stephanie brought her hand back down to her side, somewhat embarrased that she had held it out for so long. 

"_Well of course he wouldn't want to shake your hand!_" Stephanie thought, "_Jericho's parents_ _watch WWF programming! They've seen time and again how you've screwed their son out of win after win! They've seen how you've orchestrated attack after attack on their baby boy!_" Stephanie sighed. To think Chris's parents would be anything more then politely civil to her was just foolish! "_And why do I even care?_" she found herself wondering. 

"Chris, honey, you go sit down and take it easy," Irene began, then turned to Stephanie, "Would you help me in the kitchen, Stephanie? I'm trying to prepare supper," 

"Help with SUPPER?"Stephanie asked, surprised at the request. She glanced at Jericho, who was watching her, waiting for just ONE reason to kick her out of his parents' house. Stephanie quickly smiled. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, "I'd LOVE to, Mrs--" 

"Before you say it," Irene interrupted with a smile, "My name is Irene. Don't call me Mrs-anything," she winked, "It makes me feel old!" she clapped her hands together loudly, "Now come on. We have things to do!" 

Stephanie reluctantly followed Irene into the kitchen, ignoring Jericho's amused smirk. Daddy's little girl could already tell the next few weeks would be an experience she would never ... eeeeeeeeeeever... forget. 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	15. Part Fifteen

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Fifteen**

By: [Elektra][1]

WINNIPEG, MANITOBA, CANADA - Tuesday Night 

Stephanie sat down in the armchair with a sigh, "Wow... I never realized what hard work it was preparing a meal!" 

Jericho eyed her from the couch where he was laying, "Yeah. Us peasants have to do without servants," he replied. 

"You know, maybe I should go back into the kitchen and mix your food with rat poison," Stephanie said. 

Jericho smirked, "Save it for your husband, sweetcheeks..." 

"EX-husband!" Stephanie pointed out. 

"Oh, of course..." Chris replied, then sighed, "I'm going to help my mother set the table," 

Stephanie watched him pull himself into a sitting position, and saw the pain on his face, "Stay put!" she ordered as she stood up, "I'LL do it!" 

Jericho looked at her, surprised, "Really?" he asked. 

"Yeah... really..." Stephanie replied. 

"Ok. Who are you and what have you done with Stephanie McMahon?" Jericho asked. 

"Oh ha ha ha!" Stephanie sneered, "You know, I'm not a TOTAL bitch all the time!" 

"Could have fooled me," Jericho muttered. 

Stephanie rolled her eyes, then headed into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, Irene called for dinner. 

Jericho sat at the table, and eyed his plate apprehensively. What did rat poison taste like anyway? 

*** TUESDAY LATE NIGHT 

Stephanie heard the quiet cursing and grunting as she made her way out of the bathroom. It was coming from Jericho's room down the hall. He sounded... well... pathetic for one, but also in a lot of pain. 

Stephanie grabbed her robe from her room and wrapped it around herself as she made her way down the hall. 

"Uh... Jer-- Chris?" she called out quietly as she faced his closed door. 

The cursing and grunting immediately stopped, "What?" he asked from the other side of the door. 

"You... ok?" she asked. 

"Yeah. Go to sleep," he replied. Stephanie heard shuffling, followed by more curses and grunts. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, "You sound like you're in a lot of pain," 

"Why do you care, Steph?!" he asked angrily, "You never did before! In fact, I remember you smiling like the cheshire cat the last time Trip attacked me with a sledgehammer!" 

"That's not fair!" Stephanie snapped at the door. It's just too bad she couldn't yell to his face, "I didn't have a choice!" 

She heard a harsh laugh, "Yeah... Trip held a gun to your head and forced you to laugh while I coughed up blood!" 

Stephanie was suddenly worried, "Are you coughing up blood?!" 

"No," he answered. 

"WERE you coughing up blood?" she asked. 

"NO!" he sounded annoyed, "Just go to bed and stop pretending like you give a damn!" Jericho snapped. 

Stephanie threw the door open, "I am NOT pretending, you ungrateful--!" she stopped as she saw Jericho standing before her. Stephanie paused a moment, then burst out laughing. Jericho had managed to get his shirt halfway up, and no more, "Oh my!" she snickered, "Are you... STUCK?!" 

"I am not STUCK!" he replied, "I am just in pain and this is taking longer then I'd like! If you're quite done laughing, will you get out of my room!?" 

Stephanie rolled her eyes and went up to him, "Here, let me help you," she grabbed the shirt and tried to tug, "Will you let go of the thing! Geez... you're worse then a child!" 

"How do I know you're not going to choke me with it?" he asked. 

"I guess you don't," Stephanie replied. "Of course, if you'd rather go to sleep like THAT..." she indicated his position. 

Chris took a deep breath, "Fine. Do it," he said, and let go of the shirt. 

Stephanie gently slipped it over his head and pulled it off. She looked up at him and felt her face flush. She was standing far too close for comfort, and if she thought about it long enough, the very act of stripping Jericho of his shirt was probably a little too personal for her liking. 

"What?" Jericho asked, his blue eyes boring through her. He was still trying to figure out what she was up to. 

"Uh..." Stephanie quickly stepped away from him and tossed the shirt on the bed, "Tomorrow I suggest you wear a button down," 

"For once, I agree with you," He replied, then looked at the tensor bandage around his ribs, "Damn... it's coming undone," he muttered, then grabbed the loose end and gingerly began to unwrap it. 

"Umm... don't you need that?" Stephanie asked. 

"I do. But this wrapping has lost it's stickiness. It'll just tangle me up when I sleep," he looked through his carry-on bag, "I know I have another roll in here somewhere..." Jericho then turned to Stephanie, "You can go now," he said. 

"You couldn't take off your own shirt. How are you going to wrap up your own ribs?" she asked. 

"I'll ask my dad..." 

"It's 1am, Chris. Your parents are sleeping upstairs," 

"So? Dad will understand. And why are you suddenly calling me CHRIS?" he asked. 

"Fine, JERICHO," Stephanie replied, "Don't wake your dad up. _I'll_ help you," 

"Oh no you won't!" he replied. "You'll probably strangle me with the thing!" 

"You know what? Just forget it, OK?!" Stephanie snapped, "I'm trying to help, and you still don't trust me! I get it, Chris! I really do! I'll leave you alone, you JERK!" Stephanie spun around and stormed out of the room. 

Jericho was taken aback. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she was legitimately upset. And for some reason, he felt GUILTY about it. She WAS trying to help... surprisingly enough. 

Jericho ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Damn," he mumbled, "I'm going to regret this..." Chris headed out of his room and down the hall to Stephanie's room. He lifted his hand, hesitating for a moment, then finally knocked, "Steph?" he called, "Hey, Steph? You're right. I shouldn't wake my dad... and I can't tape my own ribs." No answer, "Stephanie? Hello?" 

Jericho was about to knock again when the door swung open. "So, you finally admit you're wrong?" 

"I didn't say I was wrong. I just said you were right!" 

"Same difference," Stephanie replied. 

"Is not!" 

"Is too-- no! We're not going to start this argument again. You want me to help you or not?" 

"Yes. Here," he handed her the roll. 

"Ok. Back in your room," the two headed back into Chris's room, "First I'll have to take off the rest of the old stuff," 

Jericho tied his hair back and sat on the bed, "Go ahead," he replied, then closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain. 

Stephanie sat behind him and gently stripped off the old bandage layer by layer. She flinched as she revealed the numerous black and blue blotches that marred his otherwise perfect skin, "Ugh..." she said, "This looks gross," 

"Thank you, Dr. Stephanie," Chris replied sarcastically, "Is that your _professional _opinion?" he asked. 

Stephanie didn't answer as she ran her fingers gently over the bruises, gasping at the damage, "Hunter really did a number on you, didn't he?" 

Jericho shivered at her touch, then quickly regained his composure, "You think THAT'S bad?" he asked, "You should see the X-ray," 

"What, did you get it framed or something?" she replied smartly. 

"Well I was going to give it to you for a birthday present. I figured you'd get some perverse pleasure out of seeing my broken bones," 

"Well, I DO like seeing jerks get their comeuppance!" She replied. 

"I know," he answered, "I remember!" 

Stephanie stared at his bruised back, then spoke quietly, "I DIDN'T like seeing Hunter attack you like that. Even when we WERE together," 

Jericho turned his head to look at her, "I saw you smiling the first time he did it, Steph. About a year ago. I rememember it very clearly!" 

Stephanie couldn't meet his eyes, "I was scared he'd take his anger out on ME if I didn't laugh," 

"Oh please! Trip is many things, but not a wife beater!" Jericho replied. 

"He doesn't have to touch me to be abusive. His temper was enough to send me---" she stopped and shook her head, "You're right, Chris. He never touched me. But I was always scared it would only be a matter of time before--" 

"Listen," Jericho interrupted quickly, "I'm the last person you want to have a personal conversation about Trip with, Stephanie," 

Stephanie frowned, "Would you use it against me?" she asked coldly. 

Chris paused for a moment, then spoke quietly, "No. No I wouldn't. But... I don't think you want to trust me yet. At least, I'm not ready to trust YOU. So... just tape me up, and go to bed," 

Stephanie nodded. He was probably right. It had been a little more then a month since she had changed sides. She shouldn't expect to have a personal conversation with the man she'd hated for the last year and a half. 

So why did it feel so comfortable? 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	16. Part Sixteen

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Sixteen**

By: [Elektra][1]

WINNIPEG - Thursday night 

"Want to see what your dad's up to?" Jericho asked Stephanie as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. 

"I suppose..." she replied as she sat at the other end of the couch. 

Jericho put on SMACKDOWN, and frowned when he noticed who had stepped into the ring, "Oh, it's your almost-ex and his ass-clown, Austin. I wonder what THEY'RE going to blab about for twenty minutes?" 

Stephanie was suddenly very quiet as an uncomfortable feeling stirred in the pit of her stomach. Hunter had his sledgehammer. Someone was going to get hurt. 

Triple H grabbed the microphone and addressed the crowd, "I'm sure you're all wondering where the hell my beloved wife is," he started, his voice filled with contempt, "Well SO AM I!" he turned to the entrance, "Vince, why don't you come out here and inform me of where you're hiding my wife! I need to talk to her about a certain legal document I recieved yesterday!" 

Jericho glanced over at Stephanie. She was looking nervous. He couldn't really blame her. 

Austin took the mic from Triple H, "We don't got all day, ya little bastard!" he shouted, "WHAT? I said we don't got all day!" The two waited, then Austin continued, "If Vince McMahon doesn't come out here, someone is gonna get their ass whupped!" 

"Oh daddy..." Stephanie said quietly, concern clear in her voice. 

"Your dad has the whole WWF behind him, Steph. No one is going to touch him," Chris replied. 

Triple H took the mic from Austin, "You leave us no choice, Vince," he said, then signalled for someone to come out. 

Like clockwork, the entire Alliance quickly made their way to ringside... followed by a struggling Spike Dudley and Molly Holly. The young lovers were being held against their will by Palumbo, O'Haire, and Kronik. 

"Bring them in here," Triple H commanded. Palumbo, O'Haire, and Kronik pulled Spike and Molly into the ring as the Alliance surrounded the outside. There was no escape. 

"What the hell is Trip going to do to them?!" Jericho asked as he sat up straight, concerned for the couple on his TV screen. 

The rest of the WWF wrestlers quickly ran out, but Triple H halted them on the ramp as he raised his sledgehammer over Spike's head, "Go on. Try me!" he warned the WWFers. Everyone froze, afraid of what he might do. 

"Triple H!" a voice shouted from the PA system. Vince appeared on the stage, mic in hand, "Triple H, it doesn't have to be like this!" 

"No. You're right, Vince. It doesn't. Not if you tell me where my wife is!" 

"I can't do that, Hunter. I won't!" 

"Daddy!" Stephanie gasped, "Just tell him, daddy! PLEASE!" 

Jericho was surprised at the emotion in Stephanie's voice. She really didn't want anyone else hurt. Especially not the smallest WWFers of all - Spike and Molly. Maybe she wasn't such a cold-hearted bitch after all. 

"Maybe you need a little coercing," Triple H continued on the screen, then swung the sledgehammer into Spike's knee, putting all his force behind it. The youngest Dudley fell to the ground, writhing in pain. 

"Son of a Bitch!" Jericho shouted. He could have sworn he had heard a sickening crack when the sledgehammer made contact. 

Stephanie put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide, "Oh god...! Just TELL him, daddy!" she shouted, "Or _I_ will!" She picked up the phone beside her and began dialing. 

Jericho grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from the phone and back against him, "Who are you calling?!" he demanded. 

"Triple H's cell phone! I see it in his pocket!" she said, "I have to stop him! LET ME GO!" 

"Listen, your dad wants you here for a REASON. You think Trip wouldn't do the same thing to YOU?" Chris snapped angrily. 

"MOLLY!" Stephanie shrieked as she saw Triple H knock Molly to the mat, "NO! HUNTER, don't do it! PLEASE!" she cried, and struggled for the phone again. Jericho refused to let her go. She hit at his arms and shoulders, ignoring his painful wince as she accidentally struck his tender ribs. 

"Stay put!" Jericho snapped. "You are NOT calling Triple H!" 

Stephanie quickly covered her eyes as Triple H raised his sledgehammer over Molly. 

"RAVEN!" Hunter's voice shouted on the television. 

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes to see ECW's Raven covering Molly with his own body, taking the brunt of the sledgehammer on his bare shoulders. 

"My god..." Jericho gasped, "Raven saved her!" 

Raven painfully looked up at Triple H. Jericho couldn't hear him, but could read his lips. Raven was begging his leader not to hurt the Holly girl. 

"He cares about her...?" Stephanie asked, surprised at this turn of events. 

"You didn't know?" Jericho replied, "Everyone ELSE did!" 

Stephanie shook her head, "I had no idea!" 

"Were you that self-absorbed during your run with the Alliance that you couldn't see when one of your own guys was falling for the enemy?! Raven was the first guy to chase after Molly when she first showed up!" 

"I know!" Stephanie replied, "But I thought it was just to get on Hardcore Holly's case! I didn't think he had real feelings for her!" 

"You don't know much about real feelings, do you Steph?" Chris asked quietly as he let her go. No insult was intended in his words. He was simply stating a sad fact. 

Stephanie's attention went back to the screen as Triple H cracked the sledgehammer across Raven's shoulders once more. A final punishment for turning on the Alliance. 

Triple H smiled at the camera as his music blared throughout the arena. If Stephanie didn't know better, she would say he was staring right at _her_. 

*** LATER 

"Thanks, Jeff. Talk to you later," Jericho replied, and he hung up the phone in his room. He turned to Stephanie, and explained his conversation. "Spike has a dislocated knee. Raven has a cracked shoulderblade, and Molly is scared to death," he said, "No doubt Triple H made his point!" 

"It's all my fault. You, Spike, Raven, Molly..." Stephanie shook her head, "I've never seen this side of Hunter before. I mean, I knew it was there. I'd seen his temper... but..." she was at a loss for words, "I thought he had better control of himself then that!" 

"Yeah, that husband of yours is a real winner, Steph," 

"EX," Stephanie spat angrily, "NEVER call him my_ husband_ again! I don't even want to be associated with that... that... I can't even call him a MAN!" 

"Whatever you want to call him, you're safe from him right now. Not even my friends know you're here." No doubt his friends would jump to conclusions if they DID know Stephanie's whereabouts anyway. 

Stephanie paced nervously, "I can't just stay here! I'm going to go crazy!" 

"Don't wear a hole in my rug. Here," Chris tossed a bandage roll at her as he sat on the bed, "Make yourself useful and re-tape me. At least it'll keep you busy," 

Stephanie looked numbly at the roll and nodded her head, "Right. Something to keep me busy," she said. She sat behind him and began taking off the old wrapping. His bruises were healing - slowly but surely. It was the internal damage that would take the longest. Still, the bruises were just a reminder of the man... no, monster... she had married. 

Jericho sat patiently as Stephanie deftly wrapped the tape around him. She was getting good at it. Chris kept forgetting she was supposed to be his enemy and could use that tape as a weapon ... despite how gentle her hands were, or the sweet smell of her hair when she brushed against him to-- 

"OK!" Jericho quickly stood up, "Ok. That's good. Thanks," he said. 

Stephanie looked up at him, holding the remainder of the tape in her hand, "What? I'm not done yet!" 

"No.. no. I'm good. Really. I can do the rest myself," 

Stephanie frowned, "Right. I get it, Jericho! After what Hunter did tonight, you're afraid I might do the same thing. I'm NOT him! I would NOT do that! I told you the other night that I--" 

"I believe you, OK?" Jericho interrupted, "But I'm good for now! I'll wrap the rest myself!" 

Stephanie threw the tape at him angrily, but he caught it before it could go flying across the room, "Fine. Just don't ask me to come back in here and help you when you're writhing in pain!" 

With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. 

Jericho sighed. Two more weeks to go. It was going to be the longest two weeks of his life![][2]

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com
   [2]: ../../../Website/HTML/ElekFics/VariousWrestlingFics/Changing Sides/WrestlingFanfic.html



	17. Part Seventeen

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Seventeen**

By: [Elektra][1]

TRIPLE H'S HOTEL ROOM - Monday Afternoon 

"Where is that bitch wife of mine?" Triple H demanded of the two men before him. "Paul, you worked with her. Where do YOU think she'd be?" 

"No idea, Mr. Helmsley," Heyman replied. 

Triple H sighed, then turned to the other man, "You're her brother! Shouldn't you know?!" 

"Calm down, Hunter. Shane O' Mac is on it!" Shane replied, "I have some of my guys asking the Hardys if they know about her location!" 

"And how the hell would the Hardys know?" Triple H asked. 

"They've been hanging out with her and Jericho a lot. It's like they're her new best friends!" Shane replied. 

"Jericho..." Triple H spat bitterly, "Where is HE in all this?" 

"At home nursing his injuries, no doubt!" Heyman replied. 

"Well then, how about we FIND that blond bitch and ask him if HE knows anything?" Triple H replied. The conversation was halted by a knock on the door, "Come in!" 

The Dudley Boys walked into the room hesitantly. Something was obviously on their minds, "Hunter," DeVon started, "We wanna talk to you about little Spike," 

"What about him?" Triple H asked. 

"What you did to him... we aren't too happy with that, Triple H!" Bubba Ray replied. 

"What _I_ did? I've seen you two throw the guy through a damn table. Why the hell do you have a problem with what _I_ did?!" 

"We have a problem with it 'cuz we never permanently injured the little guy!" DeVon explained, "What you did, man... that could end his career!" 

"Give me a freakin' BREAK!" Triple H snapped, "You suddenly act like you care about your bastard half-brother!" 

"Hey! We ain't seen eye to eye with him lately, but we'd never wanna see him lose his ability to make a buck!" Bubba replied angrily. 

"You got a problem with the way I'm running things? Is that it? Then LEAVE! Just GET THE HELL OUT!" Triple H shouted. 

"Hunter..." Shane started. 

"No, Shane. If they want to leave the Alliance, then I don't need their lazy asses on my team!" Triple H replied. 

Bubba Ray and DeVon turned to Heyman - the one man they thought they could trust. Unfortunately, it seemed Heyman was staying quiet. 

The Dudleys looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. They'd made up their minds. They'd take Triple H's advice, and leave -- even if it meant asking Vince McMahon for their jobs back. 

Triple H turned to Shane as he picked up the sledghammer beside him, "Now where are those damned Hardy Boys? I'd like to be there for the... sharing of information..." 

*** 

WINNIPEG, MANITOBA, CANADA - Monday night 

"I don't want to watch," Stephanie said as she sat beside Jericho on the couch. 

"We have to see what Triple H is up to. This is the only way," Jericho explained as he turned the channel to RAW. 

Stephanie squeezed her hands nervously as Austin made his way to the ring. He grabbed a mic, and began to talk, "It seems we got some problems in the Alliance," Austin began, "What? I said we got some problems in the Alliance. Apparently the bastard Dudley Boys are pissed off with what Triple H did to their bastard brother," 

"The Dudleys Boys actually CARE?" Jericho asked surprised, "I thought they hated Spike," 

"No matter what side you're on," Stephanie began, "You can never truly hate family. I know from experience," she took a deep breath, "I could never hate Shane..." 

"Being an only child, I don't know what it's like to have a bond with a sibling," Jericho replied. 

"Do you have a bond with ANYONE?" Stephanie asked. 

"Maybe Jeff ... he's sort of like an annoying little brother," Chris smirked, then jumped as the phone rang beside him. He quickly picked it up, "Hello? Trish! Hey... what's up?" a pause, then Jericho's face darkened, a fury building in his blue eyes, "Triple H did WHAT?" 

Stephanie looked at Jericho, who now seemed to be shaking with anger, "Chris?" she asked. 

"That son of a bitch!" Jericho hissed angrily into the phone, then released a string of swear words directed at Stephanie's estranged husband, "What hospital are they at?" 

Stephanie gasped. Someone was in the hospital?! "Chris? What's going on?" 

"I'm going to catch a flight and get down there as fast as I can! I'll see you soon!" With that, Jericho slammed down the phone, and turned to Stephanie, "Your ass-clown husband got happy with his sledgehammer again. This time a few of his Alliance pals joined in! The Hardys are in the hospital! I'm grabbing a red-eye tonight!" 

"I'm coming with!" Stephanie insisted. 

"No you're not!" 

"Try and STOP me!" Stephanie replied, determination clear in her face and eyes. 

Jericho took a deep breath, but realized it was a wasted effort. Reluctantly, he conceded. 

*** HOSPITAL - Tuesday night 

"Chris!" Trish hugged Jericho tightly as he entered the hospital room. 

"Hey, how are they?" 

"I'm a bit better then Jeff," Matt spoke up from behind his cubicle curtain. Chris headed towards him and winced at the large ugly bruise that decorated the older Hardy's jaw. 

"Jeff's over there," Lita said from her seat beside Matt's bed, and gestured across the room. Jericho could see Jeff sleeping. 

"Is he going to be ok?" Stephanie spoke up as she entered the room and saw Jeff. She had stopped by the boutique downstairs for a bouquet of flowers. 

Trish turned to Stephanie, pure anger in her eyes, "What is SHE doing here?" 

"She wanted to come," Jericho replied. "I couldn't stop her," 

"I don't want her here!" Trish hissed, then walked up to Stephanie, "This is YOUR fault! If you hadn't been hiding like a coward, Hunter never would have attacked Jeff and Matt!" 

"Shhh... Trish! Calm down," Jericho started. 

"I will NOT calm down! It's HER fault! All HER fault! GET OUT!" Trish shouted. 

Chris took Trish's shoulders, trying to calm the petite blonde down, "She was worried about them too!" he said, "At least be civil..." 

"That's rich coming from YOU of all people!" Trish snapped. 

"TRISH!" Jericho replied. 

"No... no it's ok," Stephanie interrupted quietly. "I... I'm going back to the hotel..." 

"Stephanie," Chris started. 

"No. You stay here with your friends. I'll be ok... ok?" she said, then headed out before Chris could protest. 

Jericho let out a breath, "Damn..." He looked to Matt and Lita hopelessly. They returned his gaze with curiousity. "What?" he asked. 

"Nothing. It's just... well, how did she know about Matt and Jeff? Did you know where she was hiding, Chris?" Lita asked. 

Jericho let go of Trish and slumped down in an empty chair, "Vince told me to keep her at my place," he answered dejectedly. 

"WHAT?" Trish asked, "Why didn't you tell us then? Or better yet, turn her in to Hunter!" 

"And then what, Trish?" Chris asked, "Have her be the next victim of his sledgehammer?!" 

"Better HER then Jeff!" Trish muttered angrily. 

"Trish," Lita started, "Better NO ONE. Chris is right. Who knows what Hunter would have done to her..." 

"Oh please!" Trish replied, "You're actually buying her 'helpless' routine?" 

"Steph is a lot of things. Helpless isn't one of them," Chris replied. "She was going to turn HERSELF into Hunter. I stopped her!" 

"WHY?" Trish asked angrily, "Why do you care what he does to her?!" 

"Because I'm a human being, Trish!" Chris snapped. 

"So you'd rather Jeff -- one of your best friends -- get attacked instead!" 

"Trish..." Matt started, trying to talk sense to the angry girl, "Chris didn't know Triple H would attack us!" 

"He saw what happened to Molly and Spike!" Trish spat, "How could he NOT realize Hunter would go after you and Jeff next?!" 

"Enough!" Jericho snapped, "Enough, Trish! OK? Listen... if I could have stopped it, I would have! What did you expect me to do? Let Stephanie sign her own death warrant? Vince asked me to take care of her--" 

"And since when do you do ANYTHING Vince tells you to do?!" Trish interrupted. 

"Since he realized he had feelings for Vince's daughter," a quiet voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Jeff watching them from his bed. 

"Jeff!" Trish quickly went to his side, "You're awake!" she hugged him gently, "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah... yeah, I'm cool," he said with a small smile, then looked at Chris, his face growing serious, "But I'm right, aren't I?" 

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Jericho replied, waving the notion away. 

"I may have a mild concussion," Jeff started, "But I'm not blind," 

"This coming from a guy who thinks red and pink blend into a nice hair colour," Jericho pointed out with a smile. 

Jeff offered him a smirk, "Touché," he replied, then took a deep breath, "But seriously... what's going on with you two?" 

"Nothing, Jeff. NOTHING is going on. I just... I feel bad for her, ok?" Chris replied. "I mean, she's got a psycho ex-husband looking for her!" 

Lita took Matt's hand, "I agree with Chris," she said, then shook her head, "How could a relationship go so wrong...?" 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jeff groaned. 

Trish looked at him with concern, "Want me to get the doctor?" 

"No... I mean I'm going to be sick if I have to watch Matt and Lita make goo-goo eyes at each other for the rest of the night," Jeff replied. 

"Nice to see Jeff almost back to normal," Matt smiled. 

Jeff shrugged, "More or less. Have a bit of a headache, but the doctor said it would go away in a day or two, and I'll be good as new. Said there was nothing serious enough that a good week or two of rest can't cure," 

"The Hardy Boys -- the beating sticks of the WWF!" Chris replied with a smile, then winked at Jeff, "And if Trish is going to be taking care of you, you're not going to get much rest," 

*** 

Stephanie took a deep breath as she stepped away from the hospital wall. At least Jeff was going to be ok. But Trish was right. This WAS her fault. All her fault... and now, it was time to make things right. 

Stephanie's mind was made up. The moment she got back to the hotel, she would call Triple H, and tell him _exactly_ where she was! 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	18. Part Eighteen

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Eighteen**

By: [Elektra][1]

HOTEL - late Tuesday night 

Chris stepped out of his bathroom into the darkened bedroom. He could have sworn he had turned the light on when he had gone to take a shower. He was about to flick the switch, when he heard a sound. It sounded like breathing. 

Jericho froze. Had someone snuck in? Chris slowly followed the sound. He could barely make out a shape lying on his bed. He quickly tackled the person and heard a female scream from the body pinned under him. "What the hell?" he jumped up and turned on the lamp. A scared Stephanie stared at him wide eyed. "JEEZ! What are you doing?! How did you get in here?" 

Stephanie sheepishly held up a key card, "I told the guy at the desk I wanted to surprise my boyfriend," she started quietly, "He saw us check in together, so he didn't question..." she rubbed her eyes and looked at him in the dim light. He was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and his hair was still wet from the shower. He was obviously ready for bed, "I'm sorry... I'm disturbing you, I'll go--" she started to get up. 

"Wait," Chris said. 

"No. The faster I go, the faster I'll be out of your hair," 

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?" 

Stephanie took a deep breath, "I... I called Hunter. Told him where I was," 

"You WHAT?!" Chris shouted, "Are you INSANE?!" 

"Go on. Yell at me too. I deserve it!" Stephanie replied. 

"What you deserve is for me to put you in the Walls for being such an IDIOT!" Jericho snapped, "You WANT a sledgehammer to the head?!" 

"Triple H may just want to talk!" Stephanie replied. 

"Talk about WHAT? About how he can threaten you into not divorcing him?" 

"Maybe he wants to make amends?" Stephanie said hopefully. 

"Really? I didn't think attacking your friends was how one went about making amends!" Jericho replied. 

"They're YOUR friends," Stephanie pointed out, "Trish hates me. Lita, Matt, and Jeff just barely tolerate me!" 

"Uh-huh. Then why were you crying for them if you don't consider them friends?" 

Stephanie was surprised, "How did you--" 

"You have the 'I just bawled my eyes out' look," he answered. 

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply, but realized she had no comeback for that. "You're dripping..." She said instead. 

Jericho furrowed his brow, then realized what she was talking about. He quickly tied his damp hair back, "Listen, Steph," He started, "What, exactly, did you tell Trip?" 

"I told him I was in room 301 at the Hampton Inn," she replied, "Alone. So you don't have to worry about him coming after you..." 

"While I appreciate that," Jericho started, "It doesn't help that he knows exactly where you are!" Chris took a deep breath, "First thing in the morning, you and I will check out." 

"No!" Stephanie protested. 

"Either you check out tomorrow morning, or I will carry you to the lobby myself and make you!" he narrowed his eyes at her, "Trust me, Steph... you don't want me to make you!" he warned, "We'll take the first plane back to Winnipeg tomorrow afternoon. Until then, you're staying HERE for the night," 

"I am NOT sleeping with you!" Stephanie replied. 

Jericho opened his mouth to comment, then closed it and shook his head, "No no... too easy. Waaaaaay too easy..." 

"You KNOW that's not what I meant!" Stephanie shouted, then grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. 

Chris quickly caught it, "HEY!" Stephanie grabbed the other pillow, and whapped him in the chest, "OW!" he fell to his knees, holding his ribs. 

"Oh geez!" Stephanie gasped, "I'm sorry... I forgot. You didn't have the tape on, and... well, the bruises are almost gone..." she got off the bed and knelt beside him, concern etched on her face, "Are you ok?" 

He looked up at her, mischief in his bright blue eyes, then hit her hard with the pillow he was holding, "Much better now, thanks," he replied. 

Stephanie was not amused as she rubbed her sore head, "And here I thought I actually HURT you! You JERK!" 

"You DID actually hurt me!" he snapped, then lowered his voice as he realized the walls were probably very thin, "But you're right, it's not as bad as it was..." 

Stephanie put a gentle hand on his midsection, and he quickly took a sharp breath, "Sorry..." she said, "Did that hurt?" 

His eyes never left hers, "No," he replied quietly, "No ... it felt--" he quickly blinked and turned away, "I mean... yeah, it's a little tender," he said quickly, then got to his feet, "Have a good sleep," he replied as he lay on the plush carpet around the other side of the bed. 

"Yeah, sleeping on the floor is great for sore ribs," Stephanie commented sarcastically as she sat on the bed. 

"Well, either _you_ sleep on the floor, or _I_ do. I figure I'd be a gentleman," Chris replied. 

Stephanie let out a harsh laugh, "YOU? A GENTLEMAN? Since when?" 

"Since..." he stopped, "Actually, you're right. I'm NOT a gentleman. Get your ass on the floor. I'm taking the bed!" 

Stephanie's jaw dropped, "But... I'm a LADY!" 

"Lady of the night maybe," Chris muttered, "And weren't you were just commenting about me not being a gentleman? I'm proving your point! Are you backpeddling now? Figures!" 

"There is nothing wrong with backpeddling! I LIKE backpeddling!" Stephanie snapped. 

Jericho looked at her, "You know, you're making it really hard NOT to pull out the 'trash bag ho' comments tonight!" 

Stephanie threw her pillow at him again, "Enjoy the floor! Hope it doesn't hurt your ribs too much!" 

"My ribs will be fine as soon as you get off the bed!" 

"No!" She snapped. 

"YES!" He replied. 

"Make me!" She shot back. Jericho stared at her, then burst out laughing, shaking his head, "What?" Stephanie asked, "What's so funny?!" 

"How old are we again?" he asked. 

"Mentally or physically?" she replied with a smile. 

"Oh... mentally we have to be, what, maybe... 10?" 

"9? 8?" She replied. 

"We sure act like it," he replied, then grew serious, "I don't suppose we could share? We're both immature enough to think the other has cooties, so there won't be any 'copping a feel'," 

Stephanie sighed, "Fine..." she said, "But if you suddenly decide to act like a hot-blooded male, I WILL be ready for you..." 

"And if YOU suddenly decide to act like a hot-blooded female, I will be ready for YOU," Chis responded. 

"Psh... like I'd want to grab anything YOU have!" Stephanie said. 

"Really? Well a lot of women on the internet have commented on how grab-able my ass is," he answered. 

"Well we all know the internet is full of lies!" she replied. 

"You know, you're right. I mean, a lot of men on the internet have commented on how hot YOU are," he pointed out, "And that can't be true," 

Stephanie brightened, "They've said that? I mean... well.. of course! Not EVERYTHING on the internet is a lie," 

"We change our tune quite quickly, don't we, Steph...?" Jericho replied, "Almost as quickly as you---no. No. I won't say it." 

Stephanie frowned, "Well, gee... thank you for restraining yourself from making yet another of your witty 'trash bag ho' comments!" 

"It was quite the effort, let me tell you!" Jericho replied. 

Stephanie fumed as she watched Jericho pick up the pillow she had thrown earlier. Realizing WHAT she was staring at, she quickly turned away and ignored the heat rising in her cheeks. So what if the women on the internet were telling the truth? It meant nothing! Nothing at all...! 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	19. Part Nineteen

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Nineteen**

By: [Elektra][1]

JERICHO'S HOTEL ROOM - Wednesday Morning 

Stephanie slowly stirred. She was snuggled against something soft, but was too comfortable to open her eyes and get up. She wrapped herself around the strange, warm pillow and smiled. 

After a few moments, she heard a quiet pounding. It sound like a heart beating! Why did her pillow sound like a heart beating? Why did it smell so good? And why was it _breathing_? 

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes, and realized it wasn't a pillow. It was a PERSON. But who... 

Stephanie quickly sat up, "JERICHO!" 

Chris snapped awake and looked around frantically, "WHAT? What is it?" 

The two momentarily made eye contact, then Stephanie turned away, "I guess you decided to act your age in the middle of the night!" she sneered. 

He vaguely remembered something soft and curvy wrapping itself around him... 

"I did NOT cop a feel!" he replied quickly as he moved away from her. 

"Really? Then explain how I woke up in your arms?!" Stephanie shot back. 

He narrowed his eyes, "If I do recall, YOU were the one wrapped around ME! If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to---" 

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she interrupted, then jumped off the bed, "Let's just get out of here!" 

"Oh... so you finally admit I was right and that calling Trip was a stupid thing to do?" he asked. 

"Yeah yeah... you were right. Now deflate that ego and let's go!" Stephanie replied. "I just have to get my bags in my room and--" 

"Wait," Jericho started as he made his way to the door and looked through the peep hole, "Uh... you're not going to your room right now," he said. 

Stephanie came up to him, "I am TOO! I need to get my stuff!" 

"Ok... tell that to Kronik. They're wandering the halls looking for you," Chris moved aside to allow Stephanie to peer through the peep hole. Sure enough, the latest Alliance members were standing in the hallway chatting. 

"Oh damn..." she gasped. 

Jericho put an ear to the door to listen as Kronik member Brian Clarke spoke into his cell phone, "We got to her room, but there was no answer. She hasn't checked out yet either..." a pause, "The guy told us she arrived with her boyfriend... some blonde guy..." Clarke was no doubt talking to Triple H. "Yeah, he said Stephanie claimed he was her boyfriend. The clerk said she may be with him in his room," another pause, "I don't KNOW who the hell he was talking about, he wouldn't give us the name! You want us to go into every freakin' room and ask, Helmsley? Forget it!" Clarke quickly moved the phone away from his ear. Triple H's yelling could be heard through the handset. 

"Gimme that," Kronik member Brian Adams said, and grabbed the phone from Clarke, "Hey, Triple H. We can't do nothin' here! They ain't gonna give us permission to search each room! We aren't the cops you know," No doubt Triple H didn't like that answer. "Fine! We'll knock on each door and see, ok?" Adams hung up the phone. 

"I think the guy's snapped, Bry," Clarke said. 

"Yeah, well we either find his bitch or get introduced to his sledgehammer!" Adams replied, and the two headed down the hall. 

Jericho let out a sigh of relief, "Ok. They're gone. We can sneak out and have the hotel courier our belongings to my parent's place. We don't have time to pack up right now," he turned to Stephanie. She was sitting on the floor against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, "Come on, get up!" 

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm scared," She whispered. 

"You don't have TIME to be scared!" Jericho snapped. "Move it! We're leaving. NOW!" He refused to treat her with kid gloves. If anything, she needed to be thick-skinned right now. He reached into his suitcase and tossed a hockey jersey and baseball cap at her, "Put these on. Make sure your hair is hidden in the hat," he replied, then grabbed another hat and stuffed his own hair into it. He went to the bathroom and pulled on a pair of worn jogging pants and a bulky sweatshirt to hide his physique. The less noticable they were, the better. 

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at his appearance, "You look like trailer park trash. The kind that sits in front of the TV watching sports and drinking beer all day," 

"Good. That's what I'm supposed to look like!" he replied. He took in the sloppy-hanging jersey that he had made her put on, "And YOU look like a boy..." he paused, "Well, with two specific exceptions," he added, then made his way to the door and slowly opened it. He looked up and down the hallway, but saw no signs of Kronik. "Ok... GO!" he said, and shoved Stephanie out of the room. The two raced to the elevator and hit the lobby as quickly as possible. 

When they arrived at the lobby, Stephanie was about to step out of the elevator. Jericho suddenly pulled her back in, "What?" she asked. 

"At the desk. Triple H's buddies," he whispered. The elevator doors quickly shut as he hit the button for the top floor. They'd ride the elevator all day if they had to. 

Stephanie looked around at the enclosed space, "No way... not again!" 

"I can insult you and piss you off if it helps any, " Chris offered, then smirked, "I enjoyed doing that LAST time," 

"Well, that's because you're an ass," she muttered. 

"Yes. Yes I am. Your point?" He asked. The doors opened again, and Stephanie held her breath, fearing the worst. 

She let the breath out when a couple entered the elevator, ignoring the two WWF superstars -- which Chris found humerous considering the couple were both wearing wrestling-related t-shirts. 

Just in case they recognized Stephanie and Jericho, though, Chris casually pulled her into a corner and stood in front of her, his back to the couple. With his trademark long hair hidden in the baseball cap, they wouldn't be able to recognize him if they couldn't see his face. 

Chris mouthed the word 'fans' to her, and Stephanie understood. The last thing she needed was for the couple to go running around the hotel, saying they had seen the WWF's Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon in the elevator. 

Jericho leaned in close and whispered in Stephanie's ear, "Pretend you're my girlfriend and put your arms around me," he smirked, "But don't get any ideas," 

"Pervert," she hissed quietly in response, but did as he suggested, burying her face in his shoulder, and preventing the couple from getting a good look at her. 

"Geez.... you're in a hotel. At least get a room," the male of the couple commented when he looked over at Stephanie and Jericho. 

Both pretended to be so involved with one another that they had an excuse for not turning around and responding. 

The couple stepped out of the elevator into the lobby... and Clarke and Adams stepped in. 

Stephanie froze, grasping Jericho tighter, "It's them, isn't it?" Jericho whispered, still keeping Stephanie cornered and his back to the doors. 

Stephanie let out a small sound that Jericho translated as, "uh-huh"... well, either that or "_oh shit, we're gonna die,_" 

The elevator reached the third floor, and Kronik stepped out. 

Stephanie made the mistake of watching them as they left... and the two big men noticed. 

"Bry!" Clarke grabbed Adams, pointing to the elevator, "It's THEM!" 

Jericho turned to face the two men, "Hey!" he called out to Clarke, "Weren't you Adam Bomb?" 

"Son of a bitch!" Clarke hissed, and ran back towards him, Adams following close behind. 

By the time Kronik got to the doors, however, the elevator had successfully closed in their faces. 

*** 

When Stephanie and Chris reached the lobby, Jericho quickly pulled her out and headed to the street, desperately hailing a cab. Thankfully, one stopped within a few seconds. He shoved Stephanie into the backseat and climbed in beside her, "Go go go!" Jericho commanded the cab driver, "Airport!" 

The cab pulled away just as Adams and Clarke ran outside, searching high and low for their target. 

Stephanie took a deep breath, then laughed. 

"What?" Jericho asked. 

"Weren't you Adam Bomb!" she repeated Jericho's earlier comment, "I remember that character! No wonder Clarke is pissed off!" 

"I thought Adam Bomb was pretty cool, actually," Jericho shrugged, "Of course, I think I'd quit wrestling if _I_ ever got stuck with a lame-ass character like that..." 

Stephanie smiled, and rested her head against the seat. Suddenly her smile faded, her eyes growing wide as she remembered something, "Oh damn!" Stephanie looked at Jericho, "We forgot to check out..." 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	20. Part Twenty

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Twenty**

By: [Elektra][1]

WINNIPEG - Sunday night 

Stephanie eyed Jericho as he put the finishing touches on his supper, "That's a big sandwich," Stephanie replied as she sat at the kitchen table in the basement apartment. 

Jericho shrugged, "Hey, I'm a big guy..." 

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at this, "No you're not. You like... what? Maybe two inches taller then ME?" she asked. 

"Only because you wear those three-inch stilleto heels!" Jericho replied as he took a bite of his sandwich and sat across the table from her. 

"Oh please..." Stephanie continued, "My DAD is bigger then you!" 

Jericho glared at her as he stopped eating for a moment, "Don't eeeeeeeever compare me to that 60 year-old letch again!" he said. 

"Why not? You're a _30_ year-old letch!" 

"And you're a 25 year old bitch. Guess that makes us the perfect pair, huh, Stephie?" with that said, he turned his back to her and gulped down the remainder of his sandwich. Chris faced her once again, as if just noticing her sitting there, "Oh... did you want something to eat?" 

Stephanie frowned, "You couldn't have asked me that BEFOREyou gorged youself?" 

"No. I was too busy gorging myself..." he replied with a smirk. 

"I've been here three weeks and your manners haven't gotten any better! You really need to learn how to entertain guests," Stephanie replied. 

"And I'm sure you can teach me all about ENTERTAINING people..." Jericho replied. 

Stephanie scowled, "Is that yet another trashbag 'ho joke? Can you maybe give the rudeness a rest?" 

Chris let out a harsh laugh, "YOU'RE one to talk about being rude. I don't recall you ever THANKING me for helping you get away from Kronik!" 

"That was your job!" Stephanie replied. 

"My JOB? No, sweetcheeks... my JOB is WRESTLING. Helping your sorry ass is a favour to your father!" Jericho snapped angrily, "And even then, HE probably won't thank me either!" 

"So... ask him for a raise!" Stephanie replied. 

Jericho stared at her, apalled at what she was saying, "Money really IS the most important thing in the world to you McMahons, isn't it? Forget gratitude! Just pay someone off and it'll all be ok!" he stood up, "I guess 'thank you' is a foreign word to your family," Chris turned to leave the room. 

"Chris... wait!" Stephanie called out. 

"What?" Jericho replied coldly as he turned back to her. 

"Thank you," Stephanie said. 

"Yeah... you had to be reminded to say that, didn't you?" he asked, then turned around to leave again. 

Stephanie quickly went up to him and spun him around to face her. Before he could speak, Stephanie threw her arms around him, not caring that she was holding him in a way that was more-than-friendly, "Thank you," she whispered with sincerity, "Thank you for everything..." 

Jericho was taken aback, not quite sure how to respond, "You're... welcome," he replied quietly. It seemed the safest thing to do at the moment. "Steph..." he stopped as he felt her shoulders shaking, "Steph?" he asked, growing concerned, "Are you... crying?" 

Stephanie quickly let go and turned her back to him. 

"Daddy says crying is a sign of weakness! McMahon's can't afford to be weak!" she sighed as she sat down at the table again. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, "But ... you're right. I was raised to pay people off, not thank them. This thanking thing is new to me," 

"Well, this 'entertaining guests' thing is new to me too," Jericho replied with a smirk, "My parents said you were MY responsibility during your stay here, and I haven't exactly been a gracious host," 

"Your parents don't like me much, do they?" Stephanie asked. 

"Considering they watch the WWF and have seen you screw me over more times then I can count... you're right. They DON'T like you," 

Stephanie stared up at him, looking more like the girl next door and less like the tramp on the street, "Do YOU like me?" she asked. 

Chris opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, "I take the 5th," he said quickly. 

"Thanks a lot," Stephanie frowned. 

"What? You'd rather I tell you the truth?" he asked. 

"Is it that bad?" She asked quietly, "Do you HATE me?" 

"Hate you?" Chris repeated. He thought for a moment, then spoke, "No. No I don't hate you... but sometimes, you make me--" he shook his head as he sat down, "I don't know how to explain it," he sighed, "Put it this way - the past two months, I've seen a side of you I didn't know existed. I mean, you actually showed concern for others. You've started giving as good as you get," he smirked, "And you actually said 'thank you' for the first time!" He grew serious again, "It's hard to hate that side of you, Steph. Maybe if you showed it more often, you might just make a few friends," he stood up, "Now I'm off to sleep. I suggest you do the same. We have to catch an early flight tomorrow. RAW night," 

Stephanie nodded, "You're right... we should sleep," she said, then offered him a smile. A GENUINE smile. "Good night, Chris," 

"Good night, Steph..." 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	21. Part Twenty-One

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Twenty-One**

By: [Elektra][1] MONDAY NIGHT (Raw) 

"I'm guessing my daughter is safe?" Vince asked Jericho as he caught the younger man in the backstage corridors. 

"She's at the hotel," Jericho replied. 

"No one knows which hotel, right?" 

"No one but you and me, Junior," Chris answered, then furrowed his brow, "I have a question though. I'm not exactly Stephanie's favourite person. Why are you trusting me with her whereabouts?" 

"She told me how you helped her in Winnipeg, and at the hotel when Kronik found you," Vince replied, "She seemed very adamant that you could be trusted," 

"Really? So, did she seem very adamant that I get a raise for all my efforts?" Jericho asked with a smirk. Getting paid-off wasn't really so bad, now that he thought of it ... 

"We'll talk about it," Vince replied, "You're proving your worth to me," the boss then headed back to his office. 

Jericho raised his eyebrows. He wasn't really doing this to prove his worth. He was doing it to help Stephanie... though WHY was beyond him. She had never done him any favours. 

"We'll talk about it," Jericho repeated, then smiled. 

"And we've got a LOT to talk about..." a voice spoke behind Jericho. 

Chris froze, and turned around slowly. 

Rhyno stood behind Jericho, having heard every word he and Vince had shared. 

*** 

Stephanie snuck into the arena quietly. She peered down the hallway carefully before she walked on. Both her father and Chris had told her to stay at the hotel, but she just couldn't. If Chris and Hunter were in the same building, she knew there would be a confrontation... and Chris would NOT come out on top as long as Hunter had his sledgehammer and the Alliance behind him. 

"Steph!" 

Stephanie jumped at the sound of the voice, "JEFF!" she replied, "Yell a little louder why don't you? I don't think the Alliance heard you!" 

"Well excuse me..." Jeff replied, "But what the heck are you doing here? I was talking to Chris and he said you were tucked away at an undisclosed location," 

"I was bored," Stephanie replied. 

"You were worried about him, weren't you?" Jeff smiled, "Figures," 

"Where is he?" Stephanie asked. 

Jeff furrowed his brow, "You know, I have no idea! He dropped his stuff in the dressing room with us, then said he had to talk to Vince. We haven't seen him since," 

"And you didn't go look for him? Some friends you are!" she snapped, "I'll find him myself," 

"Need an escort?" Jeff asked. 

Stephanie studied the Hardy Boy for a moment. Oh well. He was better then nothing. 

"Yeah. Sure. Come on." She headed down the hall, and stopped dead in her tracks as she passed a monitor, "No!" she gasped, "God no!" 

"What is--" Jeff froze when he saw the monitor. Jericho was being held in the ring by the Alliance, and was about to get up close and personal with Triple H's sledgehammer. 

*** 

"So, Y2J," Triple H spoke into the mic as he stood in front of Jericho in the ring, "A little Rhyno told me you know where my slut wife is!" 

"EX-Wife," Jericho replied. 

"That remains to be seen," Triple H replied. The crowd started a Y2J chant. Triple H turned to them angrily, "Shut up!" he shouted, then turned back to Jericho. "Why are you helping my wife, Jericho?" he demanded, "You hate her!" 

"Well, while I admit the trash bag 'ho and I don't get along, I can't help but pity her for being married to an ass-clown like yourself," Jericho replied with an arrogant smirk. 

Austin grabbed the mic from Triple H. 

"You talk to Triple H with respect! WHAT? I said you talk to Triple H with respect! You come out here with your stupid little haircut and think you can say whatever you want? WHAT? You make me sick! WHAT? You're PATHETIC! WHAT? That's right... you're pathetic - Just like these idiots who cheer for you!" 

"Jealous they aren't cheering for YOU anymore, Austin?" Jericho asked, "WHAT?" 

Austin fumed, and Triple H took the mic from him, "Where's my wife, Jericho?" 

"Checked the brothels lately, Trip? I'm sure she's around," Jericho replied. 

Triple H hit Jericho across the face with the mic. It was only due to Palumbo and O'Haire's grasp on his arms that Y2J didn't fall over. 

"I'm not screwing around with you, Jericho!" Triple H snapped. 

"Funny," Jericho started, ignoring the pain in his jaw, "Your wife did," he smirked, "In more ways then one!" Jericho knew if Stephanie was there, she'd hate him for his comments. But she wasn't there, and he wasn't about to let Triple H find out where her father hid her away. He owed her that much. If he could get a few jokes in at her expense in the meantime, well why not? 

"HUNTER!" a voice shouted through the speakers. Everyone's attention went to the ramp. Triple H smiled. Stephanie stood there, mic in hand. "I'm here, ok? Let him go!" 

"Come here, Steph. We need to talk..." Triple H began. 

Vince quickly rushed out from the back and grabbed Stephanie. She pulled away. 

"No, daddy. Enough. I refuse to hide anymore!" Stephanie dropped the mic and climbed into the ring. 

Triple H signalled for Palumbo and O'Haire to let Jericho go. They did so, kicking his legs out from under him. 

Chris tried to climb to his knees, only to have Triple H hit him with the handle of the sledgehammer. Jericho grabbed his head as pain shot through his skull. 

Stephanie's eyes went wide as Triple H brought the sledgehammer down on Jericho's back. Jericho's scream echoed throughout the arena. 

Triple H raised the sledgehammer once more, and Stephanie quickly covered Chris with her own body. 

Triple H froze, sledgehammer held high, "Steph?" He asked, "What are you doing?" 

Stephanie glared up at him, "It's over, Hunter! It's OVER! Accept it! Sign the damn papers and ACCEPT IT!" 

"For HIM?" Triple H asked, then smirked, "Why am I not surprised. I knew you two pretended to hate each other a little too much..." he shrugged, "Well, you can share his fate then!" 

Stephanie protected Jericho as Triple H raised the sledgehammer once more. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact... but it never came. 

Stephanie opened her eyes to see Triple H lying on the ground, holding his ribs as Rhyno glared down at him. Rhyno looked towards Stephanie, and she mouthed a thank you. Rhyno smiled... a normal smile this time. 

The Dudley Boys, RVD, Tazz, and most of the WWF locker room emptied out and ran down to the ring, attacking the Alliance and Triple H. 

Stephanie stood up and helped Jericho to his feet. Chris looked at her, "You should have just stayed at the hotel!" he said. 

"Excuse me for helping your sorry ass!" Stephanie snapped, "I'll remember not to do that next time!" With that, she angrily turned on her heel and headed backstage. 

"Wait! Steph... I didn't mean--- HEY! WAIT!" Jericho gingerly crawled out of the ring and chased after her. 

With all the commotion, no one saw Austin, Shane, and Heyman sneak out of the ring and run back to the dressing rooms unharmed. 

*** BACKSTAGE 

"Stephanie, STOP! What's the matter with you?!" Chris asked as he finally caught up to the youngest McMahon. "Did you just feel like getting up close and personal with Trip's sledgehammer tonight, or what?" 

"Why do you care? As far as what I did for you is concerned, I was protecting Daddy's investment! Triple H has injured too many guys!" Stephanie responded, "I couldn't let him injure any more!" 

"There's being protective and being stupid! If Rhyno hadn't gored Triple H when   
he did, you would have been lying in a hospital bed!" Jericho explained. 

"I can't do ANYTHING right by you, can I, Chris!?" Stephanie shouted angrily. "When we   
were on opposite sides, I was a bitch! Now that we're on the same side, I'm still a bitch! What   
more do you want me to do?" She screamed, "I risked my neck to save you out there. Weren't you going on about thanking people the other day? I guess it doesn't count if it's ME, huh? Oh no... Stephanie doesn't deserve any thanks! Stephanie is just a spoiled selfish little bi--" 

Before Stephanie could finish, Chris grabbed her and shut her up... 

It wasn't the first time Jericho had kissed her, but it would be the first time Stephanie responded. And respond she did, by making the kiss deeper then it had any right to be. 

Jericho suddenly pulled away, surprise clear on his face as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn't quite sure what to say. Chris had expected her to shove him away like she had before. He expected her to call him some uncomplimentary name and slap him. What he DIDN'T expect was for her to kiss him back. This changed everything... and he didn't like the change! 

"Chris," Stephanie began, but she was at a loss for words. 

"This... this didn't happen," Chris said quickly, "This DID NOT happen!" Jericho backed away from Stephanie, then turned around and headed down the hall as fast as his injuries would let him. 

Stephanie watched him go, knowing things would just get more confusing if she followed. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, still feeling the warmth of his lips on hers.   
"Stupid..." she said to herself, "Stupid, stupid!" 

Stephanie closed her eyes, begging herself to get over the feelings she realized she had developed for the man she once considered enemy #1. The man who had made a career out of calling her every name in the book... 

And the man who, in the last two months, had cared more about her then her own husband had in the last two years. 

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



	22. Part Twenty-Two: Conclusion

Changing Sides

**CHANGING SIDES**   
**Part Twenty-Two**

By: [Elektra][1]

JERICHO'S HOTEL ROOM - Late Monday/Early Tuesday 

Jericho lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling. What had happened between him and Stephanie? When had their mutual hatred turned into mutual attraction? 

Was it the first night she had taped his ribs and opened up about her fear of Triple H? 

No. It was before that. He knew there was a reason he had kissed her at King of the Ring 2000, and SummerSlam 2001. And here he thought it was just to piss her off. 

"Damn," Jericho muttered. If he hadn't walked away from Stephanie at the arena when she had returned the kiss... he might have actually been forced to admit there was more then just a mere attraction. There were FEELINGS involved... which changed everything! He didn't like change. Heck, he hadn't even changed out of the leather pants he had worn to RAW yet, that's how much he hated change! 

Chris rolled on his side, his eyes resting on the clock radio. 3am. 

"Am I going to get any sleep?" he asked himself, then reached over and flicked on the radio. Maybe it would help ease his thoughts. He always found music theraputic. 

Unfortunately, the song playing was the last one he wanted to hear right now. 

_I can't be_   
_losing sleep_   
_over this_   
_No I can't_

_And now I_   
_can not_   
_stop pacing_

_Give me_   
_a few hours_   
_I'll have this_   
_all sorted out_

_If my mind_   
_would just_   
_stop racing_

Denial was much easier. 

Chris groaned. Why did the simplest things have to be so difficult? 

_This is over_   
_my head_   
_But underneath_   
_my feet_

_By tomorrow morning_   
_I'll have this thing_   
_beat._

_And everything_   
_will be back_   
_To the way_   
_that it was..._

"I wish it was just that easy,"Jericho finished the stanza, then quickly slammed a hand down on the radio, turning it off. He never really liked 'Lifehouse' anyway... 

Jericho got up and threw his shirt into his bag. He had to sleep. He needed to have a clear head in the morning when he came face to face with Stephanie again. What was he going to say to her? 

Chris jumped at the knock on his door. Who would be coming to visit him this late? Surely Triple H wouldn't be hunting him down after getting his ass handed to him earlier, would he? 

Jericho went to the door and looked through the peep hole. 

Stephanie stood there, looking very uncomfortable in the empty hall by herself. Jericho really didn't want to face her now. 

"Chris?" Stephanie called out quietly as she knocked again, "If you're like me, you're not sleeping either," she said. "We need to talk," 

Jericho took a deep breath, and opened the door. Stephanie looked up at him for a moment, then walked in. 

He let the door fall shut, then turned to her. She looked so cute in simple jeans and t-shirt with her hair falling gently on her shoulders and-- 

"_NO. Don't think about that right now,_" Chris mentally scolded himself. Jericho leaned against the wall, crossing his arms, "Well?" he asked quietly, "You wanted to talk? 

"Yes," she sat down on the bed. Perhaps that wasn't the best place to sit, considering the current situation. "About what happened backstage tonight," she looked back at him with determination, "What DID happen, Chris? Between US?" 

"A 'thank you' kiss?" he offered. 

"That was no '_thank you' _kiss!" Stephanie snapped, then stood up, hands on her hips,"What's going on with you?" 

Jericho took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I think we have a problem," 

"What _problem_?" Stephanie replied. 

"THIS problem!" he answered, indicating the both of them. 

Stephanie walked towards him and he took a step back. She paused for a moment, then put her hands on his bare shoulders. He avoided her gaze. 

"Look at me, Chris!" she demanded. 

"What are you doing?" he asked as she put her arms around him. 

"Eliminating the problem," Stephanie replied. Without another word, she pulled his face towards her and kissed him for the second time that night. Stephanie immediately felt him relax as he returned the embrace... 

Jericho quickly realized what he was doing and pulled away... again, "This---we can't! It's--you're still married!" he replied. It was a lame excuse and he knew it. Her marriage had been over for a long time now. 

"Daddy convinced Hunter to sign the divorce papers after you left," she said, "With some 'extra convincing' from our fellow WWFers, he didn't hesitate!" 

"Well, that's good, but... I like my ribs in one piece!" he explained. 

"The sledgehammer met the same fate as moppy," Stephanie answered. 

"Well," Jericho thought quickly, running out of excuses, "We're supposed to hate each other!" 

"Do you usually kiss people you hate?" she asked. 

Chris shrugged, "Well... rumor has it that Austin is a lousy kisser anyway. I'm not planning to find out," 

Stephanie studied him carefully, her eyes never leaving his, "So if I'm divorced, the sledgehammer is sawdust, and you don't kiss people you hate... then what's the problem?" she asked. 

"It's---" Jericho stopped and shook his head. Stephanie was right. There was really no problem... except that whole 'change' thing. "Damn, you're good! Ever consider being a lawyer?" 

"Why? Need someone to defend your lame excuses?" 

"My excuses are not lame!" Chris paused, "Ok, maybe a little lame," he then grew serious. Every other problem was eliminated... so why not the last one? 

Jericho looked Stephanie in the eyes. "_It's now or never_," he thought. He steeled his nerve, gently pulled Stephanie against him, and brushed his lips over hers. He couldn't help but wonder why he had been so hesitant in the first place, since he found himself truly enjoying the feeling that was going through him at the moment. 

Suddenly, the clock radio came to life, causing Stephanie and Jericho to jump apart, startled. 

Chris and Stephanie looked at each other, then burst out laughing when they heard the song currently playing. 

What the two found so funny, though, neither could figure out: 

_You make me sick_

_I want you, and I'm hating it_   
_Got me lit like a candlestick_   
_Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feeling it, I gotta getta grip_

_And it's_   
_driving me crazy_   
_baby, don't you quit_   
_Can't get enough of it_

_You got me going again_   
_Baby, you got me going again_

_You make me sick_

**THE END**

   [1]: mailto: elektrawwf@yahoo.com



End file.
